Le souffle de l'hiver
by mokoshna
Summary: /Complément à "Vent d'Est"/ Neji Hyûga pensait que son existence avait été programmée dès sa naissance. Une série d'événements imprévus vont perturber ses croyances les plus élémentaires...
1. Une étrange prophétie

**Titre :** Le souffle de l'hiver  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements : **Cette fic est un complément à «Vent d'Est». Elle reprend des événements qui se sont déroulés peu avant l'examen chûnin. Du coup, c'est un **_AU_** avec un brin de **_Yaoi_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'avais d'abord mis cette fic en interlude dans l'histoire originelle, mais l'idée s'est développée et ira au-delà d'un seul chapitre comme cela était initialement prévu. Je préfère donc la poster à part. Pour la comprendre, il est quand même préférable de connaître les bases de l'univers introduit dans «Vent d'Est»...  
Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**  
**Une étrange prophétie**

Les couloirs de la maison-mère étaient tous désespérément lisses et semblables. Lorsque Neji s'y aventurait pour se rendre à l'une des salles de réunion, il se sentait pris d'une légère sensation d'inconfort qui allait en s'accentuant. Chaque minute passée dans ces couloirs le rendait nerveux ; se retrouvait-il seul à un moment, et il sentait des sueurs froides lui couler le long de l'échine, son souffle devenait peu à peu plus saccadé. De longues rangées de portes coulissantes s'alignaient sous ses yeux, blanches et impersonnelles, comme le kimono qu'on lui forçait à porter dans les grandes occasions.

La famille Hyûga semblait avoir une fascination quasi-obsessionnelle pour le blanc. Blancs leurs iris, blancs leurs kimonos de cérémonie, blanches les expressions sur les visages et les mains des vierges que l'on vénérait à mi-mots à l'intérieur des murs. Neji n'en avait aperçu qu'une seule dans toute sa vie, lors d'un bref passage à travers ces couloirs veloutés qui le rendaient si craintif, comme le plus faible des enfants. C'était une très belle femme, mais si pâle, si blanche à cause de la poudre de riz qu'elle avait sur le visage, qu'il l'avait tout d'abord prise pour un fantôme égaré. Son père avait alors agrippé sa main tremblante et lui avait indiqué de s'incliner, en respect à la Vierge-Mère que l'on menait à sa chambre de silence. Il n'avait eu que trois ans ; l'image de ce visage résigné était restée gravé dans son esprit. Plus de dix ans après cette rencontre, il lui arrivait parfois de voir le visage de cette vierge au visage blanc dans ses rêves.

— Tu trembles, fit la vieille tante Harumi qui menait la marche. Tiens-toi bien !

— Je m'excuse, dit Neji sur un ton qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir égal.

Harumi fronça ses sourcils gris mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Le kimono blanc qu'elle portait lui allait très mal, ne faisait que souligner son âge avancé et l'arthrite de ses mains tachées par les ans. Neji évitait de les regarder, car il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'en faire la comparaison avec des mains de vierge.

— C'est un très grand honneur pour toi d'être ici, dit Harumi dont les lèvres s'esquissèrent en une moue pincée. Un très, très grand honneur. Dame Aruna n'a pas appelé de visiteur depuis presque sept ans.

— Je saurai m'en montrer digne, fit Neji d'un air solennel.

— J'espère bien !

De plus en plus loin, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la maison. Neji ignorait qu'elle fût si grande ; ses rares visites ne lui avaient fait que voir les bâtiments les plus fréquentés, ceux auxquels les membres de la Bunke avaient accès. Ici, même la Sôke devait obtenir une permission spéciale pour avoir la permission de ne serait-ce que passer le seuil.

Quelle surprise quand Neji avait reçu cette convocation de la part des membres les plus mystérieux du clan Hyûga ! Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, la vierge du clan, Dame Aruna et son cortège de vieilles femmes aux habits blancs, n'avait jamais demandé à parler à quiconque. Ceux qui allaient la voir la consultaient dans de rares occasions : pour connaître le sort d'un pays ou le destin d'un enfant aux traits inhabituels, par exemple. Dame Aruna, en digne élue des dieux, se terrait dans sa maison au milieu de ses servantes et attendait de pouvoir répandre ses précieuses connaissances.

— Nous y sommes, dit soudain Harumi.

Sur ses instructions, Neji entra seul dans une immense salle aux murs blancs et attendit. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un paravent magnifique représentant des scènes de paradis et d'enfer. Une ombre vêtue d'un ample kimono se découpait faiblement à la lumière, de l'autre côté : celle de Dame Aruna, la Mère-Vierge au Souffle de dieux, Sybille parmi les Sybilles au pays du Feu. Plus d'un shôgun venait la consulter au sujet d'affaires d'état ; soigneusement dissimulée derrière son paravent, elle leur chuchotait les volontés des dieux tout en distribuant de sages conseils. Plus d'un gouvernement était tombé suite à ses prédictions, plus d'une armée avait ployé sous ses mots.

Et à présent, Neji se trouvait dans la même pièce que cette femme exceptionnelle. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il les retint en serrant les poings. L'ombre derrière le paravent bougea, comme en reconnaissance de sa présence. Neji prit son courage à deux mains.

— Je suis là comme vous me l'avez demandé, Dame Aruna, fit-il sans détourner une seule fois le regard. Je suis Neji Hyûga de la Bunke.

— Comme tu es triste, entendit-il murmurer tout contre son oreille.

Comment cela était-ce possible ? Dame Aruna se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, pourtant il avait eu l'impression de sentir un souffle sur sa nuque, on lui avait clairement dit ces mots en se collant dans son dos. L'espace d'une seconde, Neji pensa se retourner pour vérifier, mais se dit qu'un tel acte aurait été considéré comme une insulte. Il baissa donc les yeux et regarda discrètement à terre pour essayer de repérer une ombre, n'importe quoi pour indiquer la présence d'une autre personne derrière lui. Enclencher son bakyugan en cet instant aurait été perçu comme un acte d'arrogance, c'est pourquoi il ne fit rien en ce sens. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

— Enfant-oiseau aux ailes coupées, reprit la voix, toujours dans son dos.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre ombre, pas le moindre indice pour indiquer quelle sorte d'être lui parlait. Neji y renonça provisoirement pour se concentrer sur la raison de sa présence.

— Pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ? Je suis là à présent. J'attends vos instructions. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour une mission spéciale, voulez-vous que je transmette un message à un membre de la Sôke ?

L'ombre de Dame Aruna bougea encore, inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle avança le bras vers lui, et aussi éloigné fut-il, Neji sentit des doigts fantômes lui caresser la joue, doucement. Il sursauta mais resta à sa place.

— Grand-Mère Hiver est venue me voir, murmura Aruna. Le départ de Neuf-Flammes a changé la course des tempêtes, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Tu es Celui-Qui-Marche-Dans-Sa-Peur, Celui-Qui-Dort-Dans-Son-Orgueil, Ivan-tsarévitch aux Mains Meurtries. Trouve le Paladin Blanc et assiste-le dans sa quête du dauphin. Tels sont les mots de Baba Yaga. Prépare-toi, car le temps approche où le Chasseur de Soleils reviendra fouler ces terres de ses pattes noires et mordre ce ciel de ses crocs blancs.

— Je ne comprends pas, fit Neji dans un souffle.

— J'ai parlé. Tu peux te retirer, Neji Hyûga.

Et tout fut dit, tout fut fait. Harumi revint chercher Neji et le conduisit à la sortie, sans jeter une seule fois les yeux sur lui. Neji était pris dans une espèce de transe. Qui était ce Paladin Blanc dont lui avait parlé Dame Aruna ? Ce nom et celui de Baba Yaga ne lui étaient pas inconnus, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

— Bon retour, enfant-Bunke, dit Harumi en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Neji était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne pensa même pas à lui dire au revoir.

**o-o-o**

Des amas de kunai et de shuriken jonchaient le terrain d'entraînement, résultat des assauts répétés de Ten Ten sur ses camarades. Neji avait à peine sorti les siens ; du reste, il n'en avait pas besoin puisque l'exercice du jour consistait à esquiver correctement tous les pièges et les projectiles que leur lançait Ten Ten. Lee en avait paré une bonne partie jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche au beau milieu et se prenne une masse sur le pied. Il avait hurlé pendant quelques secondes avant de se faire attraper dans une cage en fer, ce qui avait entraîné sa disqualification immédiate. Pour sa part, Neji avait juste une légère égratignure sur la joue qu'il avait essuyé d'un revers de manche.

— Encore un quart d'heure avant la fin ! hurla Gai du haut d'un rocher escarpé. Ça se joue entre vous deux, Ten Ten et Neji ! Montrez au monde la fougue de votre jeunesse éternelle et conquérante !

— Allez-y ! fit Lee de sa cage. Ten Ten, montre à Neji ce que tu sais faire !

Neji soupira. Il avait accepté de se battre contre ses camarades pour le bien de l'entraînement, mais Gai et Lee en faisaient encore trop. Comme d'habitude. Sautant sur le côté pour esquiver un ensemble de parchemins explosifs, il repéra Ten Ten à environ dix mètres de lui et lança son attaque. Deux coups de pieds plus tard, il l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta à terre, au beau milieu du terrain. Elle tomba lourdement sur ses fesses en hurlant.

— J'ai gagné, dit-il simplement.

Ten Ten lui lança un regard noir.

— Tu m'as encore ménagée !

— Non.

— Si, j'en suis sûre ! Si ça avait été Lee, tu l'aurais frappé au moins une fois !

— Tu es ma petite amie. Bien sûr que je te ménage.

Ten Ten fit une moue contrite.

— Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

Que répondre ? Neji avouait avoir une faiblesse quand il affrontait une femme à laquelle il tenait. Il n'avait pourtant aucun problème avec les autres...

— Bravo ! s'écria Gai en les rejoignant ! Quelle magnifique prestation !

— L'entraînement n'est pas un spectacle, soupira Neji. La journée tire à sa fin, avez-vous encore d'autres exercices à nous faire faire, maître ?

Gai leur fit un immense sourire.

— Pas ce soir, vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller ! Ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous d'importance !

— D'accord.

Et sans plus de façons, Neji commença à s'en aller. Gai parut un peu choqué mais se ravisa vite.

— Vous ne me demandez pas de quelle sorte de rendez-vous il s'agit ?

— Non, fit Neji.

— Pas intéressée, ajouta Ten Ten.

— Moi si ! Moi si ! cria Lee de sa cage.

Personne n'avait pensé à l'en sortir, mais cela ne semblait pas lui poser un énorme problème si on en jugeait pas ses yeux brillants. Ten Ten se hâta de défaire le mécanisme afin qu'il puisse revenir sur terre. Lee bondit jusqu'à son maître et se posa devant lui, la pose impatiente.

— Alors, maître ? Quel est ce rendez-vous mystérieux ?

Très fier, Gai lui fit le signe de la victoire tout en arborant ses meilleurs décors romantiques.

— Un rendez-vous galant avec la plus belle personne de toute cette partie du pays du Feu, ma foi !

Si c'était possible, les yeux de Lee s'agrandirent davantage.

— Magnifique ! Bravo, maître ! Vous êtes si viril et sexy que toutes les femmes doivent jalouser cette charmante personne ! Quelle femme extraordinaire cela doit être !

C'est alors que le visage de Gai eut une étrange grimace.

— Euh... oui, bien entendu... fit-il en suant abondamment.

Il avait l'air si gêné, si peu égal à lui-même, que cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Neji. En temps ordinaire, il n'aurait voulu approcher de la vie privée de son professeur pour rien au monde, mais si l'excentrique Gai paraissait troublé par l'annonce de la personne avec qui il sortait...

— Qui est-ce, maître ? fit-il le plus innocemment possible, attirant les regards surpris de ses compagnons.

— T'es fou ? chuchota Ten Ten. On en a pour des jours si tu le lances !

Neji ne l'écoutait pas. Il observait la réaction de son maître : sourire crispé, regard fuyant, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose cette question (ce qui était sans doute le cas, surtout venant de Neji. Gai était un très bon combattant mais question prédictions et relations sociales, il n'était pas le plus doué du village, loin de là).

— C'est une magnifique personne au physique dynamique et au caractère merveilleux, fit Gai. Et si forte !

— Vous auriez un nom à nous donner ?

— Est-ce nécessaire ? Il me suffit de savoir que vous m'approuvez dans ma quête de bonheur et...

Même Ten Ten était intriguée puisqu'elle se précipita devant lui et fit, d'une voix gutturale qui lui était propre à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée :

— Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

Le sourire de Gai se figea. Il prit une pose triomphale quoique teintée d'hésitation.

— Quelle importance de connaître le nom de la dame ? L'essentiel est de reconnaître son charme indéfectible et sa valeur éternelle !

— Moi aussi je suis curieux, avoua Lee. C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Une membre du corps militaire, peut-être ?

Gai se mit à inonder le sol de larmes. Dressant un poing passionné en direction du ciel, il s'écria :

— Il n'est personne plus intelligente, belle et douée que lui ! Il est le rayon du soleil qui perce dans le ciel gris de mon existence, la première et la plus éclatante fleur du printemps de ma jeunesse, l'aurore dorée qui me ravit le coeur et les sens ! Une beauté à nulle autre pareille ! Inoichi Yamanaka, épouse-moi !

Ses trois élèves en restèrent sans voix.

— Inoichi Yamanaka ? cria enfin Ten Ten. Le chef du clan Yamanaka ? Le fleuriste ?

— N'est-il pas merveilleux ? pleura Gai.

— Sans doute, mais... euh, vous êtes sûr qu'il est bien d'accord ? Il a peut-être accepté pour euh... je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est pas bizarre ?

— Pourquoi ? intervint Lee. Maître Gai est le plus séduisant des hommes de tout le pays du Feu et au-delà !

— Si tu le dis, mais euh... Je savais même pas que Yamanaka aimait les hommes, en fait... Neji, dis quelque chose !

Mais Neji avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'en aller. Il entendit encore ses amis crier en réaction à son départ, puis quand il se fut un peu éloigné, leurs voix disparurent enfin. Ten Ten serait sans doute fâchée qu'il l'ait abandonnée dans cette affaire, mais comme pour beaucoup de choses, elle le lui pardonnerait facilement. Quelquefois, Neji regrettait d'avoir accepté sa proposition de sortir avec lui : il faisait de son mieux pour lui être agréable mais il y avait quand même mieux, comme petit ami attentionné... Il l'aimait bien et pensait pouvoir devenir un époux convenable s'ils devaient en arriver à cette extrémité, mais ils n'auraient jamais une relation très passionnée. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour cela.

Neji arriva bientôt chez lui, dans l'un des bâtiments éloignés du clan dans lequel logeaient les membres de la Bunke. Un vieil oncle veillait à l'entrée, le visage grave ; quand il vit Neji, il lui fit un signe de la tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la rue. Il dit quand même en passant, sans adresser le moindre regard à Neji :

— La Sôke a un invité de marque ce soir. Nous sommes conviés à lui rendre hommage.

— Bien.

C'était là un événement récurrent depuis la mort du Sandaime : pour assurer leur suprématie sur le village et se montrer dignes d'être de sang japonin, les Hyûga passaient leur temps à inviter des hauts dignitaires venus des quatre coins du pays. C'était une question d'image, ne cessait de répéter Hiashi, le patriarche. Une maison forte a des alliés forts ; et quelle meilleure preuve que de les parader au vu de tous les villageois ? Neji ne l'en méprisait que davantage mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, lui qui n'était qu'un membre insignifiant de la Bunke. Alors il serrait les poings, souriait à qui il fallait quand il le fallait et repartait dans l'ombre sitôt que l'attention n'était plus braquée sur lui. C'était comme ça qu'on marchait, dans cette illustre famille d'hypocrites.

— Il s'agit de Hikaru Hyûga de la Sôke, ajouta l'oncle. Hiashi a bien fait comprendre que nous devions rester à l'écart.

— Celui qui est parti en tant qu'ambassadeur il y a sept ans ? Mon père m'avait parlé de lui, mais j'ignore quel est son pays d'élection. Il a donc fini son travail ?

— Je ne pense pas. Il doit être là pour des besoins diplomatiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Hokage lui-même a été convié à cette soirée. Il nous faut nous en montrer digne.

Neji se retint de ricaner.

— Les Hyûga sont entièrement dévoués au Hokage.

L'oncle ne fit aucun commentaire. Neji rentra enfin dans la maison et se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour se rafraîchir et se préparer en vue du dîner.

Personne dans la famille n'était dupe. Jiraiya venait en visite ? Grand bien lui fasse, on l'accueillerait comme n'importe quel Hokage mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à recevoir un traitement amical. Si les intérêts du clan et du Hokage allaient dans le même sens (la sécurité et la gloire du village), leurs vues sur la manière de procéder étaient si différentes qu'il était nécessaire de s'appuyer sur les conventions et les règles établies pour ne pas que cela dégénère en bain de sang. Jiraiya était toléré par les Hyûga du fait de son rang et de ses talents en tant que shinobi, mais c'était bien là tout.

La soirée s'annonçait décidément très longue...

**o-o-o**

Les membres de la famille attendaient déjà depuis une heure que le Hokage daigne les honorer de sa présence, attablés à la place qu'on leur avait attribuée. Hinata était magnifique dans son kimono blanc fait de la soie la plus chère. Neji ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une poupée de porcelaine, blanche et sans défaut, une vraie beauté japonine dans toute sa splendeur.

Il ne l'en haïssait que davantage.

Elle si pure, elle si belle et vêtue si magnifiquement, qu'avait-elle bien à apporter au clan ? Neji l'avait déjà vue se battre. Son niveau était tout juste passable ; n'eût été son byakugan, elle n'aurait été qu'une kunoichi médiocre, de la chair à canon à envoyer au combat pour se faire tuer. Il serra les poings. On l'avait mis au milieu de ses pairs de la Bunke, tout en bas de l'estrade où se trouvait la Sôke et leurs invités d'honneur, là où les inférieurs pouvaient les voir et connaître leur place. Les visages autour de lui étaient fermés, tout comme le sien.

À la droite de Hiashi, Hikaru Hyûga discutait paisiblement avec la mère de Hinata. Il avait un visage agréable et un sourire qui attirait immédiatement la sympathie. Pas de formalité excessive dans ses mouvements ; il semblait tout droit sorti d'un village de pêcheurs avec ses gestes amples et son rire facile. Ses vêtements étaient ceux de la Sôke mais il les portait lâchement, sans faire attention à son col qui s'ouvrait ou au pendentif qui sautillait sur sa poitrine. Celui-ci était fait d'un simple fil sur lequel étaient accrochés trois griffes ou crocs blancs ; il était difficile de bien voir à cette distance. Neji sentit un pincement de rancune en voyant Hinata sourire à cet homme suite à une blague qu'il avait lancée. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était évident qu'ils s'amusaient bien.

Il y eut un mouvement à la porte, et Jiraiya entra en fanfare, accompagné de sa troupe. Son fils adoptif Sai marchait dans son ombre, comme à son habitude. Par contre, Neji reconnut avec surprise son maître et Inoichi Yamanaka qui se tenaient de part et d'autre du Hokage. Hiashi parut fort mécontent, et pour cause : la famille Yamanaka était tombée en disgrâce et sans l'appui de Jiraiya qui la tenait en haute estime, ses membres auraient sans doute été réduits au rang de simples habitants sans pouvoir, des soldats de plus au service du village. Quant à Gai, il n'était simplement pas sortable. À leur suite, entrèrent d'autres membres de la famille Yamanaka, ce qui contribua beaucoup à transformer le pli d'inquiétude sur le front de Hiashi en moue de dégoût.

— Hiashi ! s'écria Jiraiya en tendant les bras. Quel plaisir d'être là !

— Le plaisir est pour moi, fit Hiashi d'une voix pincée. Soyez le bienvenu, Godaime Hokage.

Et sur ces entrefaites, le Hokage s'installa à sa place avec sa troupe et les festivités purent commencer.

**o-o-o**

Neji ne regagna ses quartiers que très tard, quand le Hokage fut parti et qu'un semblant de calme fut revenu sur la maison. Pas une seule fois il n'avait échangé de mots avec un membre de la Sôke ou les invités. C'était une chose habituelle mais chaque fois cela le remplissait de rancoeur et d'amertume. Parce que son père avait commis l'erreur de naître plus tard que Hiashi, devait-il être ainsi mis à l'écart alors qu'il se savait meilleur que l'héritière en titre ? Même Gai, dans son excentricité et son expansivité, lui avait à peine adressé un signe en passant, comme un geste de pitié accordé à un mourant. Neji savait qu'en temps que garde du Hokage, sa position était difficile et qu'il se devait de garder ses distances, mais c'était ridicule... Depuis quand Gai se soumettait-il à ces règles ? Il n'avait aucun mal à paraître un bouffon aux yeux du monde !

— Tu as l'air furieux, fit une voix grave derrière lui au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Neji se retourna brusquement, prêt à attaquer le moindre ennemi qui aurait voulu le surprendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hikaru Hyûga le sourire avec amitié dans le couloir !

— Vous vous êtes perdu ? fit-il d'une voix méfiante. Les quartiers de la Sôke sont dans un autre bâtiment.

— Je sais. Je voulais te voir. Tu es bien Neji, fils de Hizashi ?

Neji se mit sur ses gardes.

— Qu'importe ?

— Je suis là pour voir Neji Hyûga.

— Pour quelle raison ?

Hikaru regarda autour de lui. Satisfait de voir qu'ils étaient seuls (les appartements de Neji étaient situés dans un coin reculé du bâtiment), il s'avança et tendit un paquet à Neji.

— Un cadeau pour toi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Juste des douceurs russiannes. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus poli si je venais avec un cadeau.

Neji ne fit pas un geste pour accepter l'offrande.

— Que me voulez-vous ?

— Parler avec toi. Je peux entrer ?

— Pourquoi vous accueillerais-je chez moi ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qui vous amène ici.

— Disons que je suis intéressé par toi.

— Je suis un membre de la Bunke. Qu'ai-je d'intéressant à vos yeux ?

Hikaru le jaugea longtemps du regard, jusqu'à ce que Neji devienne assez nerveux pour souhaiter partir sans paraître impoli ou insolent.

— Tu ressembles à ton père, dit enfin Hikaru.

— Vous le connaissiez ?

— Très peu. Nous avons eu quelques missions ensemble, c'est tout.

— Alors pourquoi me le mentionner ?

— Je voulais entamer un dialogue. En vérité, c'est toi qui m'intéresse.

— Pourquoi ?

Hikaru s'appuya contre le mur, son paquet oublié dans sa main.

— Akari, l'épouse de Hiashi, m'a dit que tu avais été convoqué par Dame Aruna. C'est vrai ?

Neji avait un souvenir vif de cette rencontre, pourtant il s'efforça de garder tout son calme en répondant.

— Ça s'est passé il y a six semaines. Elle a envoyé quelqu'un pour dire qu'elle souhaitait me voir. J'y suis allé, elle m'a à peine parlé, puis je suis revenu.

— Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Ce fut au tour de Neji de sourire.

— Vous savez que tout ce qui se dit dans la chambre de Dame Aruna est à la discrétion de Dame Aruna elle-même et de la personne à qui elle a parlé. Même Hiashi n'a pas le droit de me demander de comptes si je refuse de lui en parler.

— C'est effectivement la règle avec les Mères-Vierges. Sais-tu qu'elle m'a aussi convoqué il y a sept ans de cela ?

— Non. Quel rapport avec moi ?

— Suite à ce qu'elle m'a dit, continua Hikaru sans se démonter, je suis parti pour les terres russiannes afin d'accomplir ma destinée. Je suis à présent de retour dans mon pays et dans ma famille. C'est une bonne chose.

Neji n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce que pouvaient être les terres russiannes, mais il aurait été impoli de demander directement. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de rebondir sur les paroles de Hikaru.

— Vous avez accompli votre destinée ?

— Plus ou moins. En tout cas, je suis là.

— Et vous venez me voir.

— T'a-t-elle demandé de partir ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, dit sèchement Neji.

— Sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Je n'oublierai jamais ses mots exacts. Elle voulait que je parte en quête pour Grand-Mère Hiver, vois-tu. Quelle folie, alors que le clan Hyûga a presque perdu tous ses liens avec sa branche russianne !

Neji eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant le nom de Grand-Mère Hiver.

— Je ne comprend pas...

— Reste toi-même, Neji Hyûga, mais n'oublie pas que ta valeur se calcule à tes actes. Ce que tu accomplis de tes mains seules compte, pas ta naissance ou la pureté de ton sang.

Neji se sentit pris de colère.

— Comment osez-vous ? grogna-t-il entre les dents. Si vous êtes venu me narguer...

— Jamais de la vie, dit Hikaru avec un soupir. Je repars demain. Je voulais juste voir si j'avais un allié, mais tu es si rempli de colère que je ne sais même pas si je peux continuer à te parler.

— Nous faisons partie de la même famille, mais nos liens s'arrêtent là. Je ne suis qu'un Bunke à qui Dame Aruna a dit des paroles incompréhensibles. Rien d'autre. Mon destin est de rester à ma place, rien d'autre.

— Je me demande... Mais il se fait tard. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir avant mon départ, Neji. Puis-je repasser demain, quand tu te seras un peu calmé et que tu auras dormi ?

— Si cela vous fait plaisir, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus.

Le regard de Hikaru se fit plus mélancolique.

— Tu as raison. Je crois... je crois que je me sentais seul, en fait. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. À demain, peut-être.

Sur ces mots, Hikaru fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

Cette nuit-là, Neji rêva d'un étrange samourai en armure blanche qui dardait sur lui des yeux d'un blanc aussi pur que ceux d'un Hyûga. Levant les yeux, il vit une crinière blanche s'échapper de son casque et fut un instant aveuglé par leur éclat.

Au loin, tonnerre rugissant au milieu d'une plaine de cadavres, murmurait une armée.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Pour l'anecdote, les faits cités dans cette histoire et dans cette partie du scénario sont très librement inspirés du conte russe _Ivan-tsarévitch et le paladin blanc_, dans lequel intervient Baba Yaga. Ce n'est qu'une interprétation libre et si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez le rechercher si vous voulez vous spoiler (un peu). Un jour il faudrait que je répertorie toutes mes sources, histoire de rigoler un bon coup...


	2. La chambre close

**Titre :** Vent d'Est

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : **Cette fic est un complément à «Vent d'Est». Elle reprend des événements qui se sont déroulés peu avant l'examen chûnin. Du coup, c'est un **_AU_** avec un brin de **_Yaoi_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** On continue sur la lancée avec le point de vue de Hinata qui a quand même un rôle même si elle n'est pas très présente dans « Vent d'Est ».

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**La chambre close**

Ce que Hinata trouva à six ans dans la chambre close au bout du couloir, elle ne put en parler à personne.

La vieille dame était blanche et froide. Elle portait des vêtements simples mais leur aspect changeant la troubla. Assise dans un mortier de taille respectable, elle battait du pilon sur le sol en faisant une affreuse grimace. Ses traits tordus lui faisaient penser à une vieille sorcière de conte, ses cheveux hirsutes voletaient au-dessus de ses épaules comme si un vent violent les agitait. Il n'y avait aucun souffle, à l'intérieur.

Blanche était sa crinière, noueuses étaient ses mains. La sorcière battit encore du pilon, boum-boum. Hinata sursauta mais ne bougea pas du pas de la porte. L'interstice par lequel elle regardait était tout petit, tout petit. Il régnait un froid glacial.

— Je ne plierai pas, dit son père, debout devant la sorcière. Ma famille a coupé les ponts depuis longtemps. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner Hikaru.

La sorcière bougea ses lèvres sèches mais Hinata n'entendit pas un son sortir de sa bouche. Hiashi serra les poings.

— Jamais ! Laissez-nous en paix. Nous n'aspirons qu'à servir ce pays.

La sorcière ricana, battit du pilon. Ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant dansaient sans s'arrêter. Ses yeux blancs se fixèrent sur Hiashi qui fut soudain pris d'un spasme. Hinata le vit se prendre le cou, comme s'il suffoquait. La sorcière riait.

— Ne faites pas de mal à mon père ! cria Hinata.

Sans qu'elle sût comment, elle réussit à entrer pour se mettre entre cette sorcière et Hiashi. Ses genoux tremblaient, elle avait si froid qu'elle pensait que ses membres étaient faits de glace, pourtant le regard qu'elle jeta à la sorcière était empreint de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour son père. Ne pas plier, se disait-elle. Elle était une princesse de la Sôke, l'héritière des Hyûga. Ne pas pleurer.

La sorcière dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Une paire de bras puissants saisit Hinata et la tira en arrière.

— Petite sotte ! hurla Hiashi à son oreille. Ne reste pas là !

La sorcière avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

— Non ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne vous entend même pas !

— Mon oncle ? fit une voix à la porte, à l'opposé de celle par laquelle était arrivée Hinata.

— Reste où tu es !

Hiashi serra Hinata dans ses bras. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi proche d'elle.

— Ne bouge pas, lui chuchota-t-il.

Puis il couvrit ses yeux avec sa main.

Dix, quinze minutes passèrent ainsi. Une bise glacée soufflait dans la pièce. À un moment, Hinata crut entendre un bruit de combat, des cris de rage. La peur la paralysait sur place.

Hiashi la posa par terre, et elle eut enfin le droit d'ouvrir les yeux. La chambre était vide. Il n'y avait plus que son père et elle.

— Oublie ce que tu as vu et entendu aujourd'hui, lui dit-il d'une voix dure.

Et Hinata oublia.

**o-o-o**

Le retour de Hikaru Hyûga fut célébré dans les honneurs et la dignité. Hinata fut parée de son plus beau kimono, celui que sa mère avait fait venir exprès de Cathay. Akari passa bien une heure à l'habiller, à la maquiller et à la parer des bijoux traditionnels que l'on offrait aux vierges du clan. Quand elle fut enfin prête, Hinata se sentait si lourdement attifée qu'elle n'osait pas bouger plus que nécessaire de peur de faire un faux pas qui l'aurait fait tomber. Que ces habits étaient différents de la grosse veste qu'elle se plaisait à porter pour aller travailler !

Hikaru était un homme de fière allure au regard rieur. Hinata le prit tout de suite en amitié. Il passa la nuit à leur raconter des blagues et des anecdotes qui arrachèrent rires et soupirs aux personnes qui l'écoutaient. Plusieurs fois pourtant, Hinata remarqua que son regard s'attardait vers le bas de l'estrade, du côté de la Bunke. Y avait-il quelqu'un à qui il voulait parler ?

— Le pays se porte bien, ça s'entend ? dit Jiraiya en tapant dans le dos de Hikaru.

C'était la première fois que le Hokage lui parlait depuis qu'il était arrivé avec Gai Maito et les Yamanaka. Hinata ne savait que penser de Jiraiya. Elle le trouvait un peu effrayant avec ses habitudes perverses et son expansivité naturelle mais quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, juste un peu. Cet homme était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas : bruyant, ouvert aux autres, amical quand il le fallait. Elle savait que son père et tous les membres de la Sôke le méprisaient, car il avait bien fait comprendre à son arrivée au pouvoir qu'il n'était pas l'esclave de ses préjugés. Jiraiya aimait les habitants d'extraction étrangère et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Cela en énervait plus d'un mais sa position en tant que Hokage empêchait les plus mécontents de s'exprimer avec trop de hargne.

— Je suis content de mon sort et mes hôtes aussi, dit Hikaru sans se démonter. Comment allez-vous, Hokage ?

— Bah, tu sais ce que c'est, l'âge ! Mes cheveux sont un peu plus blancs chaque jour et mon souffle un peu plus froid, que Dame Hiver me donne un coup de pilon !

Les yeux de Hikaru pétillèrent. Autour d'eux, les Sôke qui avaient entendu Jiraiya le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé tout d'un coup.

— Le souffle de l'hiver se tarit au printemps, dit Hikaru. C'est pour ça que Konoha est si belle.

Jiraiya éclata de rire.

— Il est vrai qu'avec notre printemps éternel, ce n'est pas cette sorcière qui irait nous voir, hein ? Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? Dame Saska est-elle encore vaillante ?

— Toujours. Elle vous envoie le bonjour, d'ailleurs.

— Faites-lui confiance pour savoir où me trouver ! T'es là à cause d'elle ?

— Oui et non. L'hiver arrive et elle voulait être sûre que nous avions fait nos provisions.

— L'hiver, hein ?

Jiraiya fit signe à son fils qui alla s'installer sur ses genoux, devant les regards indignés des gens autour d'eux. Hinata rougit mais comme les autres, elle ne fit pas un commentaire. Tout le monde au village savait que Jiraiya et son fils partageaient une étrange relation depuis son arrivée à Konoha trois ans plus tôt. Sai s'appuya contre la poitrine de Jiraiya, arrachant un soupir à son père qui entoura ses épaules avec ses bras, tendrement.

— Ce gosse me rend la vie impossible, mais c'est un brave garçon. Dame Saska a-t-elle parlé de lui ?

— Pas que je sache, dit Hikaru. Sauf s'il est le...

Il se tut, l'air troublé, et baissa les yeux.

— La nuit est si belle, dit-il enfin.

— Comme la plus belle des estampes, dit Jiraiya.

La discussion en resta là. Hinata ne comprenait rien.

Quand le banquet fut fini et qu'il fut temps de regagner ses quartiers, elle resta longtemps à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait entendu.

**o-o-o**

Le départ de Hikaru était prévu pour le lendemain au lever du jour. Hinata arriva en retard et alla immédiatement se mettre aux côtés de sa mère et de sa soeur. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à penser à l'étrange discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre Jiraiya et Hikaru qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le réveil.

— Tu aurais au moins pu faire un effort pour t'habiller, lui reprocha Akari.

— Pardon, fit Hinata, toute penaude.

Elle n'avait eu le temps que de mettre ses vêtements de tous les jours, ceux choisis par Kurenai lorsqu'elle l'avait prise comme élève. Hinata les adorait car elle s'y sentait à l'aise, contrairement aux kimono guindés que les membres de la famille se devaient de porter en permanence pour signaler leur rang. Akari fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

— Tu me fais honte, siffla-t-elle.

Hinata baissa les yeux et ne les releva que lorsque Hikaru passa devant elle. Depuis qu'elle avait six ans, sa mère mettait un point d'honneur à la forcer à se comporter comme une « bonne » Hyûga : obéir aux ordres donnés par ses supérieurs, aussi absurdes et contraignants fussent-ils, porter les habits traditionnels, rester à l'écart de tout conflit inutile et ne lever les yeux que lorsque la situation l'exigeait... la liste était sans fin. Hinata avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui disait sans se plaindre et sans faillir, même si souvent sa maladresse naturelle reprenait le dessus et lui faisait rater ce qu'elle entreprenait. Ce n'était que depuis qu'elle était devenue l'élève de Kurenai qu'elle pouvait se permettre quelques écarts : porter des vêtements plus confortables, sourire à qui elle voulait, leur parler quand elle en avait envie...

— Au revoir, cousine, dit Hikaru en lui baisant le front.

Hinata lui fit un sourire timide, celui qu'elle n'osait donner qu'aux membres de son équipe.

— Au revoir, dit-elle de sa petite voix flûtée. Fais un bon voyage.

— Je vais faire ça.

Un mouvement de surprise du côté d'Akari détourna leur attention. Neji était arrivé devant le portail et les fixait avec un regard terrible. Hinata recula, indécise, car son cousin lui faisait un peu peur. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il ne faisait rien pour cacher qu'il la haïssait. Elle qui voulait tant pouvoir discuter avec lui comme avec un frère ! Son regard s'attarda sur le bandeau qu'il portait, sous lequel se trouvait, marque de sa malédiction, le sceau qui contraignait les Bunke à se plier aux Sôke.

— Que fais-tu là ? demanda Hiashi.

— Hikaru m'a dit qu'il souhaitait me voir avant de partir, fit Neji d'une voix tendue.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est la vérité, dit Hikaru. Me permettez-vous d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, mon oncle ?

— Je refuse. Tu n'as pas à te compromettre avec ce Bunke.

Hinata vit Neji serrer les poings de rage. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

— Bien, dit Neji en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant en direction des bâtiments de la Bunke.

— Euh... fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, cousin Hikaru, tu ne pars pas tout de suite, non ? Je peux peut-être te montrer ma collection de peignes comme tu me l'avais demandé hier ?

Hikaru la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

— J'ai le temps. Me le permettez-vous, mon oncle ?

— Pourquoi pas, dit Hiashi en leur jetant un regard dur. Mais ne le rend pas en retard, Hinata.

— Tout ira bien, dit Hikaru.

Tout en vérifiant qu'on ne les suivait pas, Hinata le mena par un chemin détourné qui débouchait sur l'entrée principale de la partie Bunke. Hikaru la suivait sans un mot, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. D'épais buissons les cachaient de la route.

— Où me mènes-tu, cousine ?

Le visage de Hinata se couvrit de rouge.

— Pardon. Neji ne vient jamais de notre côté, alors... Je n'aurais pas dû ?

— Tu as bien fait. Maintenant, rattrapons-le avant que ton père ne se doute de quelque chose.

Ils virent Neji arriver à pas vifs sur le chemin, le visage contracté par la colère. Hikaru fit signe à Hinata de rester à l'écart tandis qu'il passait à travers un trou dans les buissons.

— Neji, appela-t-il.

Neji s'arrêta net, surpris.

— D'où venez-vous ?

— Peu importe. Nous avons à parler, je crois.

— Pas ici. On peut nous voir.

— Connais-tu un endroit tranquille dans l'enceinte de la demeure ?

Neji baissa les yeux.

— Pas vraiment. Où que l'on aille, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous surprendre.

Hinata hésita à intervenir, pourtant ils n'avaient guère le temps. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit à son tour des buissons, en prenant bien soin de garder les yeux baissés devant Neji.

— Euh... je sais où vous pourriez aller.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Neji avec fureur.

— C'est elle qui m'a permis de m'échapper de Hiashi et des autres et qui m'a emmené jusqu'à toi, dit Hikaru en se mettant devant elle. Elle l'a fait pour toi. Ne la juge pas.

— Moi, la juger ?

Neji eut un rire sinistre.

— Quelle ironie ! La Bunke ne juge pas, elle n'en a pas le droit.

— Allons-y, dit Hikaru. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Où veux-tu nous amener, Hinata ?

Hinata n'hésita qu'un bref instant.

— C'est par là, dit-elle en menant la marche.

Dans son dos, les regards de Hikaru et Neji lui glacèrent le coeur.

**o-o-o**

Depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, Hinata aimait se cacher dans des endroits à première vue inaccessibles. La tentative d'enlèvement ratée par le chef du village de la Foudre avait ébranlé sa confiance en elle et elle avait sans cesse peur qu'on ne la ravisse à nouveau ; c'est pourquoi elle passait son temps à explorer la demeure à la recherche de lieux où elle pourrait se terrer et attendre. Personne ne connaissait comme elle la demeure des Hyûga ; quand elle fut en âge de quitter la maison, elle poussa son exploration dans le quartier et enfin tout le village lui-même. À onze ans, elle trouva même une entrée qui menait aux fondations du village, là où se trouvait le réseau de chauffage central de Konoha.

La meilleure cachette à l'intérieur des terres des Hyûga se trouvait dans un endroit déserté de la partie Sôke, tout au bout d'un long couloir sombre et glacé où s'accumulait la poussière. Hinata s'y rendait quelquefois quand elle se sentait particulièrement stressée. Étrangement, l'influence des Hyûga n'atteignait pas cet endroit ; c'était comme si on entrait dans un autre univers.

— Je connais cet endroit, dit Hikaru.

— Père m'interdit d'y venir. Personne ne vient jamais, pas même les femmes chargées du ménage.

— C'est tout au bout, dit encore Hikaru qui avait les yeux rivés vers le fond du couloir. L'espace y est plus froid. C'est cette chambre.

— Quoi ?

— Tu te souviens donc, cousine ?

Hinata le regarda d'un air confus.

— Me souvenir de quoi ?

Le sourire de Hikaru était tout doux, tout doux quand il lui caressa la tête.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Merci, Hinata.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Neji derrière eux. Allez-vous m'expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ?

Hikaru marcha d'un bon pas vers la chambre close qui se trouvait en bout de couloir. Ses deux compagnons n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre. Neji était de plus en plus grognon à mesure qu'ils continuaient.

— Où allons-nous, à la fin ?

Hikaru désigna une porte scellée par deux planches de bois clouées en travers.

— Cette chambre n'a jamais été ouverte. Il y a sept ans, je suis venu ici avec Hiashi pour décider de ce que je devais faire. J'avais été appelé par la Vierge-Mère mais il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille accomplir ce qu'on m'avait prédit.

— Et alors ?

— Personne ne peut y entrer.

— Il suffit d'enlever les planches, ce n'est pas si dur...

— Ne crois pas cela. Si tu ouvres cette porte, tu te retrouveras simplement à l'extérieur. Je crois qu'il y a une autre entrée de l'autre côté, c'était par là que Hiashi m'avait emmené.

— Il n'y a rien, dans ce cas ?

— Si. Cette chambre est un lieu sacré, que la famille a scellé car elle ne voulait plus avoir de liens avec la divinité qu'ils servaient avant leur arrivée dans le pays. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été envoyé en Russia ?

Neji secoua la tête.

— Il y sept ans de cela, continua Hikaru, j'ai été appelé par Dame Aruna de notre clan pour qu'elle me transmette une prophétie qui devait décider de mon destin. Celle-ci disait que je devais me rendre en Russia, la terre de nos ancêtres, afin de préparer l'arrivée du Paladin Blanc. Je ne voulais pas partir, j'ai donc raconté cette histoire à Hiashi. Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a amené ici-même, devant cette chambre, et m'a dit de rester à l'extérieur tandis qu'il y pénétrait.

— Il a ouvert la porte ?

— Oui et non. La porte physique est restée fermée. Personne à part le chef du clan ne peut l'ouvrir, vois-tu. Mais le chef a d'autres moyens d'entrer.

— Qu'y-a-t-il de l'autre côté ?

Depuis le début de son histoire, Hinata n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle tremblait. Plus Hikaru racontait et plus elle avait l'horrible impression de savoir de quoi il parlait, et cela lui faisait peur.

— Au début, je ne savais pas. J'ai attendu longtemps. J'entendais Hiashi discuter avec quelqu'un, mais je n'entendais pas la voix de cette autre personne. Puis quelque chose s'est passé. J'ai entendu Hiashi crier et une voix de petite fille s'est fait entendre.

Hinata sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

— Hiashi a beaucoup crié. Finalement, il est sorti en portant une enfant dans les bras. C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas échapper à mon destin. Que je devais aller en Russia comme le demandait Grand-Mère Hiver.

— C'était moi, fit Hinata d'une voix rauque. J'étais là.

Neji sursauta.

— Tu étais si mignonne ! dit Hikaru. En te voyant, j'ai su que je n'aurais jamais pu échanger ta vie contre ma liberté.

Hinata se mit à pleurer, et Hikaru la prit dans ses bras.

— Pardon, dit-elle, pardon...

— Ne t'excuse pas. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, Baba Yaga aurait tué ton père qui s'opposait à elle. Il n'aurait jamais cédé sauf si la vie de son enfant était en jeu.

— C'est faux, dit Hinata. Il ne m'aime pas. Personne dans ma famille...

— Que dis-tu là ? Tes parents t'aiment. Ton père a fait fi de son honneur pour te sauver.

— Mais ma mère me déteste. Je lui fais honte...

— Arrête ça ! fit la voix d'Akari.

À sa grande horreur, Hiashi et Akari sortirent de l'ombre pour se mettre devant eux. Neji se raidit.

— Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose en t'entendant parler devant tout le monde, dit Hiashi à Hinata, mais je ne pensais pas que tu emmènerais Hikaru et Neji ici. À quoi penses-tu ?

— Pardon, dit Hinata.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Neji fit un pas en avant.

— Que me cachez-vous ? fit-il d'une voix hargneuse. Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? J'ai été appelé par Dame Aruna et Hikaru aussi. Qui est cette Grand-Mère Hiver et que nous veut-elle ?

Hiashi détourna les yeux en direction de la porte close.

— Baba Yaga est la déesse russianne de l'hiver, dit-il enfin. Les Hyûga ont de lointaines origines russiannes. Lorsque nos ancêtres sont venus s'installer dans le pays du Feu, nous avons aussi emmené avec nous nos croyances en Grand-Mère Hiver. Pourtant, avec chaque nouvelle génération, la croyance diminuait en faveur de l'attachement à ce nouveau pays. Cela fait bien longtemps que cette chambre sacrée n'a pas été ouverte. Seuls les premiers enfants de nos chefs peuvent y pénétrer et ainsi converser avec Baba Yaga quand l'envie lui en prend. Nous pensions que puisqu'elle était si loin et puisque l'hiver ne pénétrait jamais dans Konoha, nous avions définitivement rompu nos liens avec elle. Ne restaient que les Vierges-Mères que nous honorions encore car leurs prédictions nous étaient utiles, ni plus ni moins.

— Sauf qu'elle ne nous a pas oubliés, dit Hikaru. Le premier Hyûga était un de ses fils et nous sommes ses lointains enfants. Elle s'est souvenue de nous en ces temps de trouble.

— Quels temps de trouble ? demanda Neji.

— Le jour approche où les Neuf reviendront causer mort et chaos dans ce monde, dit Hikaru. Grand-Mère Hiver est l'ennemie naturelle de Neuf-Flammes. Elle nous a sollicités dans sa grande bataille contre le Chasseur de soleils. Toi et moi sommes les alliés de son champion, dit-il avec le sourire en s'adressant à Neji. Le jour viendra où nous combattrons aux côtés du Paladin Blanc pour la gloire de la Russia.

— C'est insensé ! s'écria Neji. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve cet endroit ! Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour quelque chose en quoi je ne crois pas ?

— Je suis de cet avis, dit Hiashi. Pourtant, j'ai bien peur que Baba Yaga ne nous laisse pas le choix. Qu'apportes-tu de la Russia, Hikaru ?

— Une longue période de troubles, hélas. Le dirigeant actuel est un imbécile. Le peuple murmure. Selon Dame Saska, la menace est déjà à nos portes.

Hiashi parut fâché.

— Je n'aime pas cette vieille sorcière, hélas je crois que nous ferions mieux de ne pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

— Et ainsi vous débarrasser de moi ! cria Neji. Vous voulez me vendre à cette sorcière comme vous l'avez fait avec Hikaru ? Tout ça pour sauver votre fille !

— Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est plus de moi ou de Hinata dont il s'agit.

— Je refuse ! J'ai déjà donné ma vie à la Sôke, je refuse de le faire encore pour un pays dont je n'ai que faire !

— J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix, dit Hikaru. Baba Yaga...

— Je m'en fiche, de Baba Yaga ! Vous pouvez lui dire que je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par elle !

— Et si tu le lui disais toi-même ? proposa Hiashi.

— Vous voulez dire...

Hiashi montra la porte du bras.

— Tu es libre. Tu peux accepter. Tu peux partir d'ici à l'instant mais attends-toi à ce que Baba Yaga se manifeste un jour ou l'autre, car elle n'est pas du genre à accepter qu'on la défie sans rien dire. Ou tu peux essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

— Là ?

— Cette chambre est un lieu consacré, peu importe le passage du temps. Les chefs de notre famille peuvent lui parler. Si elle le veut, nous pouvons la rencontrer.

— Je ne suis pas un chef.

— Mais moi si.

Neji jeta un bref regard en direction de la porte, puis il observa tour à tour Hinata et les autres.

— Je ne cèderai pas, qu'elle vienne ou non.

Hiashi ouvrit la porte.

**o-o-o**

Hinata resta seule avec Akari et Hikaru, à attendre Hiashi et Neji qui avaient disparu de l'autre côté de la porte. Akari n'osait s'approcher.

— Vous ne venez pas avec votre fille ? demanda Hikaru.

— Je suis bien où je suis. Et vous ? Pourquoi ne pas être entré ?

— Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Hinata, si.

Hinata sursauta. Encore, quelqu'un s'assurait qu'elle était en sécurité ! Cela arrivait sans cesse. Son père et son oncle Hizashi qui s'était sacrifié à la place de Hiashi. Hikaru qui était parti en Russia afin qu'elle ait la vie sauve. Les membres de son équipe, qui se démenaient à chaque mission difficile pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Chaque fois, on la protégeait comme une poupée fragile, on la couvait avec mille précautions.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle à Hikaru. Même si Mère ne m'aime pas, je peux me débrouiller.

Akari lui jeta un regard perçant.

— Qui t'a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ?

— Vous, dit Hikaru. Vous passez votre temps à dire qu'elle vous fait honte.

Hinata baissa les yeux, toute contrite.

— C'est vrai, elle me fait honte, dit Akari, les lèvres pincées. Quoi que je fasse pour la détourner du danger, elle trouve toujours le moyen d'y plonger tête baissée. J'ai beau essayer d'en faire une fille docile et la rabaisser pour qu'elle se sente inutile, elle va toujours chercher le danger quand elle n'en a pas besoin !

— C'est une kunoichi, dit Hikaru avec douceur. Il est normal qu'elle se mette en danger, c'est son travail.

— Je refuse ! s'écria Akari, le visage tordu par la fureur. Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon époux ou mes filles pour ce village ou pour un pays qui n'est même pas le nôtre ? Pour une déesse abominable qui veut prendre la vie de ceux qui me sont chers afin de satisfaire un caprice ?

— Tel est notre destin.

— Je n'en veux pas ! Je veux juste que mes enfants me survivent, est-ce trop demander ?

Elle pleurait à présent, cette mère tant aimée qui lui était si étrangère. Hinata voulut lui prendre la main ; Akari lui tourna le dos.

— Ne me touche pas ! Tu me fais honte ! Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas à la maison au lieu d'aller en mission comme tous les autres ?

— Je suis désolée, dit Hinata, doucement. Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, Mère, mais je suis une kunoichi. J'ai décidé de me battre pour ce village et aussi pour moi.

— Tu es faible !

— Je sais. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Neji ou les membres de mon équipe, et je dois sans cesse me faire aider. Je sais que ma force est dérisoire face à ceux qui s'en vont au combat comme moi. Je sais que j'ai peur et que je manque de courage. Je le sais, Mère, mais...

Hinata baissa les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler.

— Je veux me battre. Je veux me dire que je peux faire la différence, aussi minime soit mon rôle. Je veux un jour pouvoir regarder Père dans les yeux et lui dire sans trembler : « Je suis votre fille ». Et je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. Mère, accordez-moi votre bénédiction, je vous en prie !

Il y eut un lourd silence.

— Je ne te connais plus, dit Akari en s'éloignant d'elle à pas feutrés. Tu n'es plus ma fille.

Hinata pleura longtemps dans les bras de Hikaru.

Derrière la porte, le bruit d'un pilon frappant le sol se fit entendre.

Boum, boum.

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Destins croisés

**Titre :** Vent d'Est

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : **Cette fic est un complément à «Vent d'Est». Elle reprend des événements qui se sont déroulés peu avant l'examen chûnin. Du coup, c'est un **_AU_** avec un brin de **_Yaoi_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Finalement, cette histoire prend de l'importance et devrait se poursuivre au moins encore un chapitre, si ce n'est plus. Je continue « Vent d'Est » en parallèle, pas de souci, il faut juste que je trouve le temps d'écrire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Destins croisés**_

La chambre où le fit entrer Hiashi était vide et glacée, pas le genre d'endroit où Neji se rendrait spontanément. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Dame Aruna et n'en frissonna que davantage. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Il se savait doué pour le combat, mais de là à le choisir comme instrument d'un destin qui impliquait un pays qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dont il ignorait même l'existence quelques jours auparavant...

— Il n'y a rien, ici, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Partons.

Hiashi lui jeta un regard bienveillant qui le fit frissonner.

— Tu te trompes. Baba Yaga nous a entendues et souhaite nous voir.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

— Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, nous n'aurions même pas pu nous retrouver dans ces lieux. Nos pas nous auraient menés à l'extérieur.

— Je ne vois pas...

Neji ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'à cet instant, un rire aigrelet se fit entendre, fort et insupportable. Hiashi garda son calme mais Neji se raidit. Le froid devint de plus en plus vif jusqu'à ce qu'il voie son souffle sortir en grosses volutes de vapeur et que ses muscles s'engourdissent. Une couche de givre apparut sur les murs et le sol à une vitesse incroyable ; la température dut bien baisser d'une vingtaine de degrés en une seconde. Neji s'étonna que son corps ne fût pas en état de choc.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla-t-il en se tournant vers son oncle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Elle arrive, dit simplement Hiashi, aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

Boum, boum.

Quelqu'un battait le sol avec un objet très lourd, juste derrière Neji. Il craignit de se retourner et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ce qui était apparu.

— N'aie pas peur, dit Hiashi. Elle te regarde. Elle veut te parler.

— Elle peut le faire maintenant, dit Neji d'une voix rauque.

Boum, boum.

Pourquoi frappait-elle le sol ainsi ? Neji n'osait se retourner et il n'osait demander. Un souffle glacé s'installa au creux de sa nuque. Un raclement de gorge insistant atteignit ses oreilles.

— Tu n'es pas raisonnable, dit Hiashi sans bouger. Elle n'attend que toi. Elle t'a choisi.

Il fallut un long moment pour que Neji trouve le courage de dire :

— Je refuse. Je ne serai plus le jouet d'un autre destin.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Elle t'a élu.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas vos filles qui sont vos héritières ?

— Ce ne sont pas mes filles qu'elle veut, autrement elle les aurait appelées. Elle veut un homme capable de tenir tête à son Paladin Blanc si jamais il lâchait prise. Elle veut un Ivan-tsarévitch.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? fit Neji, hystérique. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ivan-tsarévitch ?

Soudain, les yeux de Hiashi se fixèrent dans le vide. Neji le vit se détendre complètement ; sa tête bascula en avant, comme s'il s'était brusquement endormi. Puis sa voix perça l'air, froide, inhumaine.

— Ivan-tsarévitch est le héros d'un conte de la Russia. Alors que son pays connaissait de graves troubles, Ivan-tsarévitch a suivi l'exemple du Paladin Blanc et a écarté ses ennemis sans pitié. Ensuite, il est parti rejoindre le Paladin Blanc et l'a aidé dans sa bataille éternelle contre Baba Yaga.

— Ce Paladin Blanc est donc l'ennemi de Baba Yaga ? s'étonna Neji. Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'ait choisi comme champion ?

— Ce n'est qu'un conte. Le Paladin Blanc est le fils de Baba Yaga et son opposé. Leur bataille est censée symboliser les conflits contradictoires qui sommeillent en chaque homme. Tant que ces conflits s'affrontent, une sorte d'équilibre est créé. Tant que leur guerre existe, cela veut dire que la Russia est éloignée de tout conflit extérieur. Grand-Mère Hiver est toute-puissante, mais la présence du Paladin Blanc éloigne l'hiver éternel quelques mois par an, quand il se réveille de son long sommeil. C'est ainsi que cela a toujours été, en Russia.

— Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ?

— Neuf-Flammes est l'ennemi de Grand-Mère Hiver, plus encore que ne l'est le Paladin Blanc. Il est le feu qui détruit, la sécheresse qui affame, la violence qui tord. Son grondement s'oppose au souffle de l'hiver. Il doit être arrêté.

— Neuf-Flammes, chuchota Neji. Est-ce le Kyûbi qui a détruit Konoha il y a treize ans ? Ce monstre ?

— C'est le Chasseur de soleils. Celui-qui-dévore. Il a sans cesse faim.

— Faim de quoi ?

Hiashi se tut.

— Tu es son Ivan-tsarévitch, chuchota une voix de vieille femme à l'oreille de Neji. Mon fils aura bien besoin de toi.

Et aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le froid se retira. Hiashi se réveilla.

Boum, boum.

**o-o-o**

Après ces instants passés en compagnie de Baba Yaga, revenir au monde extérieur fut des plus étranges. Neji s'attendait à ce qu'il soit malmené pour avoir osé désobéir à une déesse, aussi éloignée fut-elle des croyances de ce pays. Toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues à ce sujet étaient formelles : on ne s'opposait pas aussi facilement à une créature d'essence divine, surtout quand on n'était qu'un humain à peine assez maître de soi-même pour maîtriser son propre destin.

Les derniers mots chuchotés à son oreille le troublaient : quel lien pouvait-il avoir avec ce Paladin Blanc ? Une heure plus tôt, il n'en avait même jamais entendu parler, il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse exister un être tel que la Grand-Mère Hiver !

— Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Hikaru en les voyant sortir.

Hiashi répondit à la place de Neji.

— Elle a parlé par ma bouche, mais j'ignore ce qu'elle a dit à Neji. Il refuse de me le raconter.

— Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle cherche, dit Neji. Elle s'est trompée.

— Et tu penses que je vais croire un mensonge aussi grossier ? dit Hikaru. Dame Saska m'a dit très exactement où te trouver. Tu es celui que Grand-Mère Hiver a choisi, c'est indéniable.

Neji se mit dans une colère noire.

— Ça suffit avec ça ! cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas, c'est tout ! Ma place est ici, à Konoha, pas dans un pays lointain que je ne saurais même pas situer sur une carte !

Les deux hommes devant lui restèrent un moment à le regarder. Hinata était dans les bras de Hikaru ; ses yeux rouges montraient qu'elle avait pleuré, et pas qu'un peu. Nejir remarqua enfin qu'Akari, la mère de Hinata, avait disparu.

— Laissez-moi regagner mes appartements, je vous prie, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Je n'aspire qu'à servir mon village et ma famille.

— De toute manière, je dois partir, fit Hikaru en se tournant vers Hiashi. Dame Saska m'attend et je ne saurais la laisser aux mains de la Garde Blanche plus longtemps. Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

— Et Neji ?

— La prophétie de Dame Saska n'est pas immédiate. Nous verrons ce qu'il en est. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons arrêter l'avancée de Neuf-Flammes. C'est ce qu'elle souhaite.

— Vous pouvez faire ça ? s'étonna Hiashi.

— Dame Saska m'avait parlé d'une alliance avec un homme venu du Japonin. J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, il est un peu étrange mais sa volonté de stopper l'avancée de Neuf-Flammes est sincère. Si seulement nous pouvions localiser l'emplacement du jinchûriki de ce monstre...

Hiashi serra les poings.

— Il est donc en vie ? Cet enfant maudit ? C'est incroyable ! On m'avait assuré qu'il avait été tué le lendemain de l'attaque de Konoha !

— C'est fort probable, si Dame Saska et Baba Yaga ont prévu son retour. Ou il a simplement élu domicile ailleurs. Ce n'est pas si facile de tuer un dieu, encore moins un aussi coriace que Neuf-Flammes. En tout cas, la venue du Paladin Blanc est une certitude. Il aura besoin de tous les atouts dont il pourra disposer, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de garder un oeil sur Neji.

— Vous pourriez éviter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? grogna Neji.

Hikaru lui fit un large sourire.

— Ne vois-tu pas ce que cela signifie ?

— Je vois surtout que vous voulez m'utiliser... encore une fois.

— Le retour de Neuf-Flammes n'est pas sûr ; Dame Saska a bien fait comprendre que cela dépendait d'énormément de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Le destin est en marche, mais c'est d'un pas encore indécis qu'il s'avance vers Konoha et la Russia. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte que de telles prédictions de malheur ne se réalisent pas. Si nous y arrivons, tu n'auras même pas à intervenir.

— Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites.

— Peu importe. Ce qui peut te concerner, par contre, c'est ton rang actuel. Ne vois-tu pas ? Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important. Je ne pense pas que Hiashi puisse dire le contraire...

Hiashi évita leur regard.

— En tant que tel, tu as le droit de demander un traitement de faveur.

— Je n'en veux pas, fit Neji avec une mine dégoûtée. Pas comme ça.

— Un Bunke reste un Bunke, dit Hiashi. Il n'a pas sa place auprès des Sôke. Pourtant, il est possible qu'un ou deux monte en grade, à l'occasion.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hinata qui ne cacha pas sa frayeur d'être ainsi incluse dans la conversation.

— Ma fille aînée Hinata est une piètre ninja, dit Hiashi d'une voix dure. Une incompétente et une lâche. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un protecteur.

— Et vous voulez que ce soit moi ? fit Neji d'une voix méprisante.

— Exactement. Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser.

Neji baissa les yeux, frustré. Effectivement, il se devait d'obéir aux ordres que lui donnait le chef de famille même si cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Quelle ironie qu'on le mette à la protection de cette fille, lui qui ne rêvait que de lui enfoncer un kunai dans le coeur ! Hinata lui fit un sourire timide un peu éclipsé par les traces de larmes, mais il l'ignora : son regard était fixé sur Hikaru.

— J'accepte cette mission, mais il est hors de question que j'aille me faire tuer pour un autre pays que celui où je suis né. Le pays du Feu et Konoha ont toute ma dévotion, pas cette Russia dont je n'ai que faire.

— Et si Neuf-Flammes revient comme il a été prédit ?

— Nous trouverons un moyen de l'arrêter. Le Hokage et les autres Kage ne laisseront jamais cette menace s'imposer au Japonin.

— Je vois, dit Hikaru avec un soupir. Prend seulement garde à ce que ce bel entêtement ne cause la perte de ton village.

— J'en doute, fit Neji aussi fermement que possible.

La discussion en resta là. Tout en essayant d'éviter les regards de ses compagnons, Neji les suivit en direction de la sortie, là où un chariot attendait Hikaru pour le ramener aux frontières du pays.

**o-o-o**

L'entraînement avec Gai et le reste de l'équipe se passa dans un silence de mort. Neji n'avait pas envie de parler : ni de la surprenante liaison de Gai avec Inochi Yamanaka (la nouvelle avait fait le tour du village en à peine une soirée), ni de la raison pour laquelle il était plus morose que d'habitude. Ten Ten lui fit la tête après qu'il l'eut ignorée et Lee passa son temps à le défier sur tout et n'importe quoi ; cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester stoïque et de vaquer à ses affaires avec des gestes automatiques qui frôlaient l'ennui. Gai eut beau tenter de lui rendre son ardeur en prenant des poses toutes plus dynamiques les unes que les autres, Neji resta de marbre.

— J'en ai marre, dit enfin Ten Ten peu après quinze heures. Tu m'énerves à faire la gueule comme ça.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Neji.

Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur l'amoncellement d'armes qui jonchaient le sol. Ten Ten n'avait pas lésiné sur les artifices pour le faire parler : poses sexy, attaques surprises, aide involontaire de Lee qu'elle avait intentionnellement enflammé contre Neji pour qu'il s'acharne sur lui en combat. Rien à faire ; Neji n'arrivait pas à leur accorder son attention.

— Allons, pas de disputes ! s'écria Gai avec un sourire éclatant. Vous êtes une fière équipe !

— C'est lui qui a commencé avec son anti-esprit d'équipe ! dit Lee en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Neji.

— Ton état actuel, ça a un rapport avec Hinata ? dit brusquement Ten Ten.

Neji sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit-il avec une voix dure.

— Le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de te fixer de derrière cet arbre depuis tout à l'heure, dit simplement Ten Ten.

Elle désigna un arbre un peu à l'écart de leur clairière d'entraînement. Neji vit un morceau d'étoffe se glisser furtivement derrière le tronc, accompagné d'un couinement de surprise qui ressemblait au cri d'un animal apeuré qu'un chasseur aurait surpris.

— Ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'elle est là, dit Gai. Nous l'avons tous repérée sauf toi, apparemment.

Neji se maudit d'avoir été aussi distrait. Ce n'était pas digne d'un bon ninja ! Pourtant, Gai ne parut pas le moins du monde perturbé par sa réaction puisqu'il lui fit une large tape dans le dos qui faillit projeter Neji au sol.

— Elle vient te chercher, hein ? C'est gentil de sa part, je trouve. Et si on arrêtait là l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui ?

— Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'écria Neji, furibond. Le soleil est encore haut !

— De la modération en toute chose. La famille est importante, n'est-ce pas les enfants ?

Ni Ten Ten ni Lee ne réagirent. Neji aurait voulu les étrangler, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

— Parfait, dit-il froidement. À demain.

Et sans plus leur accorder un regard, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers Hinata. Celle-ci sursauta bien haut en le voyant arriver mais ne s'enfuit pas.

— Rentrons, fit Neji sans l'attendre.

Il hâta le pas, en sachant pertinemment que Hinata courait derrière lui en tâchant de ne pas tomber. Quelle idiote ! Quel besoin avait-elle de le coller ainsi ? Elle connaissait pourtant bien ses sentiments à son égard !

— Cousin Neji ! dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Attends !

Neji s'arrêta net ; Hinata faillit percuter son dos mais elle eut la présence d'esprit de freiner avant le choc.

— Écoute, dit-il en se retournant, je ne t'aime pas. Je te hais, même. Le fait que j'aie été assigné à ta protection n'y change rien. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée sagement au domaine en attendant mon retour ?

Hinata baissa les yeux, le regard trouble. Allait-elle encore se mettre à pleurer ? Neji fut heureux d'avoir pris le chemin le plus long pour rentrer. Là où ils se trouvaient en ce moment, personne ne pourrait les surprendre dans cette position humiliante.

— C'est ce que voudrait ma mère, dit Hinata en reniflant. Elle aussi, elle souhaite que je sois une femme au foyer sans histoires.

Neji ricana, non sans malice.

— C'est ce qui te convient le mieux. Tu n'es pas douée pour le combat. En fait, tu serais bien mieux à faire la cuisine et à servir le thé qu'à te lancer dans des missions.

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Hinata. Elle les essuya bien vite avec la manche de sa veste.

— Tu es un génie, dit-elle dans un souffle. Tous ceux qui t'ont vu t'entraîner le savent.

— C'est évident, non ?

— Mais je ne veux pas m'avouer vaincue, continua Hinata en lui jetant un regard de défi. Même si ma mère et mon père ne veulent pas de moi sur un terrain de combat, même si je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi ou Hanabi, je veux savoir que je peux me battre pour mon village.

— Peine perdue, si tu veux mon avis.

Neji tourna les talons et la laissa seule.

**o-o-o**

L'ordre de mission était des plus étranges : escorter un moine et une petite fille à travers le pays, en empruntant un itinéraire hors des sentiers battus et des zones de sécurité connues. Neji relut la missive, de plus en plus incrédule, et pour cause quand on voyait ses coéquipiers : Hinata, ce paresseux de Shikamaru Nara qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir lors de ses visites à l'Académie et un certain Tenzô qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ! Était-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Prendre ainsi des membres aussi peu assortis, des étrangers si ce n'est des ennemis pour une mission de rang C...

— C'est absurde, dit-il au ninja qui lui avait remis son ordre de mission. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis des équipes déjà existantes ?

— Me regarde pas comme ça, grommela son interlocuteur. C'est pas moi qui décide du contenu des équipes.

— Qui alors ?

Le ninja en face haussa les épaules. Neji remarqua que le badge sur sa poitrine indiquait le nom d'Iwashi.

— Va savoir. Des fois c'est nos supérieurs, des fois c'est le Hokage lui-même, s'il a le temps.

Neji n'y croyait guère : ce tire-au-flanc de Jiraiya semblait plus doué pour espionner les bains des filles que pour faire son travail correctement, selon son avis. Il ravala néanmoins sa hargne. Une mission était une mission ; il aurait été mal vu de refuser alors qu'il était à peine à quelques semaines de l'examen chûnin.

— Y-a-t-il un point de rendez-vous ? Il n'est mentionné nulle part et je ne connais pas notre chef de mission.

Iwashi consulta ses papiers.

— Tout le monde vous attend dans le bureau du Hokage, d'après ce qui écrit ici, dit-il avec surprise.

— Bien.

Neji hâta le pas en direction dudit bureau, l'esprit agité de questions. Jiraiya devait manigancer quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Les deux gardes à l'entrée le laissèrent entrer sans hésiter. Neji passa la porte et se retrouva au milieu d'une assemblée constituée de Hinata, un homme brun au regard fixe et le Hokage qui était installé sur son siège avec son fils Sai à ses côtés. Il les salua sans chaleur avant de se planter devant Jiraiya.

— On m'a transmis mon ordre de mission, dit-il posément. Je suis prêt à partir.

Jiraiya fit un large sourire.

— Bien, bien ! Tu connais Hinata et cet homme qui n'a pas l'air commode, c'est Tenzô, un brillant jônin. J'ai demandé à Shikamaru de ramener votre client à escorter. Nous allons discuter de votre trajet et des précautions à prendre. Sai, tu veux bien nous faire du thé ?

Sai hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une table croulant sous les appareils électriques et autres victuailles. Hinata gigotait sur sa chaise, toute gênée, tandis que Tenzô regardait droit devant lui sans ajouter un mot. Neji prit l'unique siège vide qu'il y avait devant le bureau et attendit qu'on s'occupe de lui, en prenant bien soin d'éviter Hinata du regard.

Une minute, puis dix passèrent dans un silence de mort. L'eau que Sai avait mis à bouillir se mit à frémir.

— C'est prêt, dit-il au bout d'une minute en avançant la théière pleine. Tout le monde veut du thé ?

Comme personne ne lui répondit, il sortit cinq tasses qu'il se mit en devoir de remplir quasiment à ras bord. Neji contempla les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient de son thé posé devant lui. Sai avait placé juste à côté une coupelle remplie de gâteaux en tous genres.

— C'est chaud, dit Sai de son éternel air vide.

Puis il regagna sa place près de Jiraiya qui le remercia avec une tape sur l'épaule.

Personne n'eut le temps de toucher à sa tasse puisque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer Shikamaru. À sa suite, vinrent un moine en kesa, la tenue traditionnelle des moines pratiquants, ainsi qu'une étrange petite fille en kimono blanc et orange qui restait collée à lui avec une expression effrayée sur le visage. En la voyant, Neji repensa à sa première rencontre avec Hinata et cela le rendit mal à l'aise.

— On est arrivés, dit Shikamaru. Le bureau du Hokage, le Hokage et le reste de l'équipe.

— Merci, mon garçon, dit le moine.

Il avait une voix très grave, presque gutturale. Quarante ans peut-être, assez musclé sans l'être à l'excès, des traits durs que soulignait l'ocre de son kesa. Il portait un chapeau à larges bords et à sa main, un shakujô qui était le bâton rehaussé de fer que les moines utilisaient en voyage. Neji y compta quatre anneaux, signe que leur client commençait à prendre de l'importance dans la hiérarchie vers la voie de l'illumination.

— Voici Kongo Rikishi, moine du temple Tôji qui honore la déesse Inari, dit Jiraiya. Vous êtes chargés de l'escorter jusqu'au mont Kôyasan.

Shikamaru fit la grimace.

— On dit que cet endroit est maudit. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on doit y aller ?

— Certain, dit Kongo. Notre place est là-bas, à Fushimi et à moi.

Hinata leva la main en tremblant.

— Euh... Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour un tel voyage ?

— Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence frêle. Fushimi est bien capable de faire le chemin avec nous.

— Admettons, dit Shikamaru, pourquoi nous avoir choisis ? Je n'ai rien contre les membres de mon équipe mais ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de prendre des personnes déjà rodées ensemble, qui se connaissent et se font confiance ?

— C'est moi qui ait sélectionné spécialement cette équipe, dit calmement Jiraiya. Tu discuterais ma décision, jeune Nara ?

Shikamaru observa longuement le Hokage, sans se presser. Puis il haussa les épaules et bailla sans se soucier des convenances.

— Bah, faites comme vous voulez. Je m'en fous.

— Alors c'est décidé, s'exclama gaiement Jiraiya. Vous les jeunes avec Tenzô comme chef d'équipe, vous allez escorter Kongo et la petite Fushimi au mont Kôyasan ! Comme ça, vous ferez plus ample connaissance et vous pourrez me ramener des souvenirs ! J'ai entendu dire que les friandises du village Katsura situé au pied du versant nord du mont Kôyasan sont les meilleures du Japonin...

Toujours riant, il donna le congé à ses hommes. Les tasses de thé froid restèrent sur la table, intouchées.

**o-o-o**

Il ne fallut que quelques dizaines de minutes à l'équipe nouvellement formée pour se préparer. On conseillait aux ninja d'être toujours prêts à parer à toute éventualité et ce quelle que soit l'heure ; c'est pourquoi Neji avait un sac de voyage déjà empaqueté dans son casier, au cas où on lui attribuerait une mission de dernière minute. Ses compagnons étaient dans le même ordre d'idée ou au moins avaient eu le temps de prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la route. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée est du village, Tenzô en tête.

— Vous allez rester au milieu, dit-il à Kongo et à Fushimi. Ainsi, si on nous attaque, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous protéger. Hinata, tu viendras devant avec moi, quant à toi Shikamaru tu tiendras compagnie à Neji à l'arrière. Nous prendrons des pauses assez fréquentes pour ménager Fushimi. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas de carriole ou de monture ?

— Certains, dit Kongo. Ce voyage doit s'effectuer à la force de nos jambes.

— Comme il vous plaira. Restez vigilants.

Saluant les gardes postés au portail, ils entamèrent leur trajet qui devait les mener au mont Kôyasan. Neji et Hinata étaient nerveux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Shikamaru qui avait une expression incroyable, entre ennui et désintérêt total. Pas pour la première fois depuis leurs présentations, Neji se demanda ce qu'un tel garçon faisait au sein de l'élite ninja de Konoha. S'il était aussi peu impliqué dans son travail, pour quelle raison continuait-il à le faire ? Il lui aurait été plus profitable de faire carrière dans un métier civil sans remous, comme charpentier ou marchand de nouilles.

Devant eux, Hinata marchait à pas réservés, prête à bondir au moindre bruit suspect. Encore un poids mort. Neji pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Tenzô et à moindre mesure à Kongo, mais des êtres aussi peu fiables que l'étaient Hinata et Shikamaru ? Si jamais un ennemi puissant leur tombait dessus, ils seraient en bien mauvaise posture.

— Puis-je vous demander la raison de ce voyage au mont Kôyasan ? demanda-t-il à Kongo. Sauf si cela vous importune, bien entendu.

— Nullement, fit le moine. Il s'agit d'un rite de passage pour Fushimi.

Neji regarda la petite fille. Fushimi ne devait pas avoir dix ans, avait des bras frêles et des cheveux noirs épais qui la rendaient plus maigre encore. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait parlé ou souri. Kongo la serra contre elle avec un hochement de tête protecteur.

— Telle que vous la voyez, elle n'est pas très impressionnante, pourtant elle a été choisie pour devenir une future prêtresse d'Inari. Seulement, pour cela, elle doit effectuer le voyage rituel au mont Kôyasan sur lequel la déesse a rencontré le moine Kûkai, fondateur de notre ordre. Ce n'est qu'en s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère particulière de cet endroit que Fushimi pourra prétendre au titre de prêtresse-renard. C'est un très grand honneur pour elle et pour moi aussi qui l'accompagne.

— Pourquoi partir si peu nombreux ? Et pourquoi avoir engagé une escorte ?

— C'est la règle. La prétendante à la prêtrise doit partir avec le moins de servants de la déesse possible. Fushimi est encore trop jeune pour s'aventurer seule sur les routes, c'est pourquoi on m'a demandé d'être son compagnon. Quant à votre présence à nos côtés, c'est tout simplement pour nous garder des bandits que nous pourrions rencontrer sur le chemin.

— Je vois.

— Ce n'est qu'une formalité, vraiment. Si certaines routes que nous devons emprunter n'avaient pas si mauvaise réputation, nous serions allés seuls accomplir son destin.

Neji eut un goût amer dans la bouche.

— Son destin, hein ?

— Oui. C'est un très grand honneur pour elle et pour moi qui servons la déesse.

Neji ne dit plus rien. À ses côtés, Shikamaru observait la scène d'un air paresseux. Quand Hinata tourna la tête vers eux pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, il lui fit un sourire éclatant qui la rendit confuse puis la fit rougir.

— Le destin n'est pas tout, murmura Neji.

Si seulement il arrivait à s'en convaincre... Le visage de Fushimi n'exprimait ni joie ni appréhension ; il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tout cela. Pouvait-on être heureux en sachant sa vie déjà programmée par d'autres ? Et lui, pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné par le sort de cette enfant qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ? Son rôle était de l'escorter jusqu'à sa destination, ni plus ni moins.

Un pantin, pensa-t-il en la voyant si fragile dans les bras de Kongo. Un outil entre les mains d'adultes fanatiques qui servaient une déesse aux desseins incompréhensibles. Fushimi n'avait pas le choix, pas plus que Neji ne devait l'avoir.

À côté de lui, Shikamaru esquissa un bâillement.

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Sur le mont Kôyasan

**Titre :** Le souffle de l'hiver

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : **Cette fic est un complément à «Vent d'Est». Elle reprend des événements qui se sont déroulés peu avant l'examen chûnin. Du coup, c'est un **_AU_** avec un brin de **_Yaoi_**. **Attention, certaines scènes dans ce chapitre peuvent choquer un public non averti.**

**Blabla de l'auteur :** L'histoire suit son cours, il se passe des choses que je n'avais absolument pas prévu ce qui rallonge la durée de vie de cette fic et l'aligne un peu plus avec ce qui se passe dans « Vent d'Est ».

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Sur le mont Kôyasan**

Le chemin jusqu'à Kôyasan ne fut pas sans répit, comme l'avait prévu Kongo. Quatre fois, ils tombèrent sur des bandits de grand chemin qu'ils abattirent sans problème, comme les ninja aguerris qu'ils étaient. Tenzô surtout se montrait particulièrement redoutable : d'un seul mouvement des mains, il activait une technique de mokuton qui engloutissait leurs ennemis comme s'ils n'eussent été que des fourmis face à un géant. La première fois, Neji ne cacha pas sa surprise de le voir utiliser ces techniques propres au premier Hokage mais avec le temps, il finit par s'y faire. Sa première impression était juste : Tenzô était un guerrier redoutable sur qui il pouvait compter.

À l'opposé, Hinata et Shikamaru n'étaient pas très remarquables dans leurs actions. Hinata était sans cesse distraite par une chose ou une autre et plus d'une fois, Neji la vit observer Shikamaru avec une attention maniaque, comme si elle voulait graver chacun de ses traits dans son esprits. Il s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

Shikamaru était l'incarnation de la paresse : baillant sans cesse, le regard dans le vide, le pas incertain, il paraissait vouloir être dans son lit plutôt qu'en mission et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer. Plusieurs fois, Neji voulut le rabrouer mais il se ravisait au dernier moment en se disant qu'il ne leur restait pas si longtemps avant d'arriver au mont Kôyasan. Sitôt la mission finie, il se dépêcherait doublier ce garçon et son attitude déplorable.

— On s'arrête ici pour la nuit, dit Tenzô à la fin du troisième jour. Neji, tu prépares le terrain avec Hinata et tu veilles sur nos clients. Shikamaru, tu viens avec moi chercher à manger.

— Ouais, grommela Shikamaru en traînant le pas.

Neji suivit la procédure sans adresser le moindre regard à Hinata : inspection du terrain, préparation du sol en vue d'y placer les tentes, création d'un périmètre de sécurité, tout ce qu'il avait appris à l'Académie y passa. Il alla vérifier les arbres alentour puis activa son byakugan un instant pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne à part les membres de son groupe. Quand il fut satisfait, il se plaça aux côtés de leurs clients et attendit le retour de Tenzô et Shikamaru.

Hinata s'était assise dans un coin avec Fushimi et lui peignait les cheveux. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, Kongo vint s'asseoir près de Neji et lui proposa un peu de son saké. Neji refusa net. On ne buvait pas en service.

— Il faut te détendre un peu, mon gars, fit Kongo en riant. C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un garçon de ton âge aussi sérieux !

— La mission est une affaire sérieuse, dit Neji, sûr de son bon droit. Vous pourriez être tué si je ne respecte pas les procédures.

— Soit. Mais est-ce nécessaire de faire la tête ? Tu devrais être un peu plus détendu, comme tes camarades.

Neji fronça les sourcils. De quel droit cet homme le comparait-il à ses camarades incompétents ?

— Je fais simplement mon travail.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais... je sais pas, tu devrais pas être si coincé. Ce n'est pas bon pour les nerfs, tu sais.

Kongo but une large rasade dans sa flasque, les yeux rieurs. Puis il donna une tape dans le dos raide de Neji.

— Enfin, pour ce que j'en dis, hein ! Faut admettre que vous êtes sacrément forts, vous autres. Sûr qu'à moi seul, j'aurais pas pu me débarrasser de ces sales types !

— Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

— Ouais, ouais.

Son regard se fixa entre l'horizon et Fushimi. Celle-ci jouait avec des pierres ramassées par terre. Kongo eut un sourire triste.

— Elle me manquera, cette petite. Je me suis attaché à elle, mais bon, c'est la règle !

— Vous ne restez pas avec elle sur le chemin du retour ? s'étonna Neji.

— Nan. Je vais rentrer au temple et elle, elle reste ici. Ou elle ira ailleurs, comme elle veut. C'est comme ça avec les prêtresses : une fois qu'elles sont élues, elles font ce qu'elles veulent, c'est leur vie.

— N'ont-elles pas des fonctions à remplir dans votre temple ?

— Ce repaire de vieux moines ? Nan, elle vit sa vie. C'est une fille d'Inari, elle a de quoi se défendre. En fait...

Kongo lui jeta un regard en coin, non dénué de mystères.

— Tu me garderais un secret, mon gars ? Pour tout dire, c'est pas vraiment pour elle que je vous ai engagés, mais pour moi.

Il se tapa la panse en riant.

— Le vieux moine que je suis a beau être costaud, face à des bandits prêts à tout, je ne fais pas trop le poids. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais vous demander de me raccompagner chez moi, histoire d'être peinard.

Neji ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Vous ? Mais Fushimi...

— Comme je te l'ai dit, mon garçon, c'est une fille d'Inari. Et pas seulement dans le sens mystique ou quoi.

Il reprit une gorgée de sake.

— Mais motus et bouche cousue, hein ! Le vieil ivrogne que je suis en a déjà trop dit !

— Alors pourquoi me confier cela ? N'est-ce pas imprudent de votre part ?

— Sans doute. Pourtant...

— Pourtant ?

— Y'a un truc chez toi, mon gars. Comme si tu pouvais comprendre, hein ? Je le sens. T'es pas comme les autres.

Cette remarque agaça Neji.

— Évidemment, puisque je suis un shinobi !

— Pas seulement ! T'es... spécial, je dirais.

— Qu'en savez-vous ?

— Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, tu sais, mon garçon. Tu crois quoi ? Que les moines d'Inari sont choisis pour leur joli minois ? Qu'on fait tous ces pèlerinages, toutes ces cérémonies uniquement pour faire joli et nous attirer des fidèles ?

Neji se retint de répondre. Les religions n'étaient pas trop son fort, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Baba Yaga et le destin qu'elle lui réservait. Il aurait largement préféré éviter ce genre de discussion, avec un moine de surcroît, car celui-ci connaissait son affaire et avait sans doute maints arguments de prêt en sa faveur.

— Je ne m'intéresse pas trop à votre culte. Ni à aucun, d'ailleurs.

— Tu devrais. Parce que tu vois, on sait jamais quand un dieu te tombe dessus sans crier gare. Ça m'est arrivé à moi et crois-moi, c'était pas drôle. J'aurais de beaucoup préféré que mes parents m'aient mis au courant parce que... ben, tu connais la déesse Inari ?

Neji y réfléchit. Il n'avait eu que de lointains échos de ce qu'était cette déesse typiquement japonine. Selon les régions, elle était hautement respectée ou haïe avec une sorte d'obsession, mais jamais elle n'était ignorée car son influence était immense. On la disait régner sur les moissons et le riz. Ce n'était quand même pas rien.

— C'est une renarde, non ? Elle veille sur les moissons.

— Ouais, c'est la face bénéfique de la déesse. Une déesse gardienne, que c'est. Mais c'est pas tout. C'est aussi une sacrée séductrice et ne l'oublions pas, une parente du Kyûbi.

Neji se crispa à l'entente de ce nom.

— Le Kyûbi ? Est-ce... est-ce celui que l'on appelle Neuf-Flammes ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kongo de paraître surpris.

— Comment tu sais ça, mon garçon ? Oui, c'est effectivement l'un de ses noms, mais il est peu connu des gens de nos jours. On préfère l'appeler par son apparence plutôt que par sa nature profonde.

— Neuf-Flammes à la patte noire et aux crocs blancs, murmura Neji, pris d'un étrange sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il est le feu qui détruit, la sécheresse qui affame, la violence qui tord.

Kongo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Ce sont exactement les mêmes termes qu'utilisait Kûkai dans un des textes fondateurs de notre ordre, fit-il, intrigué. Où les as-tu lus ?

— Je ne les ai pas lus. On me les a répétés.

— Qui donc ?

Neji ricana.

— Un fou venu du froid. Il est parti à présent. Mais la vieille est toujours là. Je crois.

— Quelle vieille ? fit Kongo, confus.

Neji secoua la tête. Tenzô et Shikamaru venaient d'émerger du bois, du gibier plein les bras. Hinata se précipita vers eux pour les décharger et pour faire cuire la nourriture. Bientôt, leur campement embaumerait la bonne viande cuite et le riz à la vapeur.

Hinata était une cuisinière hors pair, il fallait au moins l'avouer.

— Oubliez ça. Moi, je ne veux plus y penser, en tout cas. Ça ne me regarde pas. Nous allons terminer cette mission, et au retour, si vous voulez toujours nous engager, voyez ça avec Tenzô. Moi, je vais monter les tentes.

Et sur ces bonnes résolutions, Neji se leva et quitta son compagnon.

**o-o-o**

Contre toute attente, le mont Kôyasan se révéla plus splendide que ce que sa sordide réputation ne le laissait croire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Neji n'avait plus vu une montagne aussi belle. Comme ils étaient presque au début de l'été, celle-ci leur montrait son aspect le plus accueillant : des arbres verts à la ramure fournie, des cours d'eau cristallins qui couraient même entre les pentes et du gibier en abondance, attiré par la richesse de la terre et la douceur du climat. C'était le lieu idéal pour un pèlerinage.

— Qu'est-ce que la déesse des moissons ferait dans un coin pareil ? demanda Shikamaru avec une moue critique. Elle devrait pas plutôt élire domicile dans les plaines ou les rizières ?

— C'est sa fonction, pas son habitat, dit Kongo avec un rire. C'est une renarde avant tout, tu vois.

— Il doit y avoir pas mal de cerfs dans les environs, dit Shikamaru. Je me demande si leur bois est plus sain qu'ailleurs. Et ce qu'ils mangent exactement. Avec une flore pareille, on doit voir de magnifiques spécimens.

— Tu veux voir, mon garçon ? On doit rester quelques jours ici de toute manière, le temps que Fushimi finisse son ascension.

— Quelle ascension ? s'inquiéta Hinata. La pente est assez raide...

— Elle doit grimper jusqu'au sommet pour pouvoir rencontrer la déesse, dit solennellement Kongo. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Et elle doit le faire seule. Nous, on l'attend en bas.

— C'est insensé ! s'écria Hinata. Elle est encore toute petite !

— Je suis d'accord avec elle, intervint Tenzô. Ce n'est pas très prudent. Notre travail est de vous protéger tous les deux. L'un de nous devrait l'accompagner...

Kongo eut un mouvement de protestation.

— Impossible ! Ça ne se fait pas. Tout ce que vous arriverez à faire, c'est attirer la colère de la déesse qui ne supporte pas qu'on la surprenne quand elle parle à ses enfants.

Hinata serra Fushimi contre elle, l'air apeurée. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à leur cliente et cela se voyait un peu trop, ce qui n'était guère professionnel. Neji dut se retenir pour ne pas marcher vers elle afin de l'écarter de la petite fille. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Si leu culte de ces gens exigeait qu'une enfant aille presque à sa mort, cela ne le regardait pas et il se garderait bien d'intervenir. De plus, Fushimi ne risquait pas grand-chose, quand on analysait calmement la situation : la montagne était hospitalière en cette saison et si elle savait se débrouiller, elle était capable de survivre sans se casser quelque chose et sans mourir de faim, surtout si on lui donnait des ustensiles et des rations.

— Tout ira bien, dit Kongo. De nous tous, c'est Fushimi qui risque le moins dans cette montagne.

— Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous, dit Shikamaru.

— Je le suis. Ne voyez-vous pas ? Nous sommes déjà sur le territoire d'Inari.

Neji suivit la direction de son regard. Au bord de la forêt toute proche, il eut la surprise de voir qu'une foule bigarrée s'était amassée pour les observer : des renards bien entendu, mais aussi des cerfs, des ours, des oiseaux et bien d'autres animaux. Les prédateurs côtoyaient les herbivores sans problème ; un renard s'écarta même un peu pour qu'une tribu de lapins puisse voir à son aise.

Hinata tremblait de tous ses membres. Fushimi lui prit alors la main et lui sourit.

— Tout ira bien, dit-elle. Mère m'appelle.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle prononçait un mot depuis leur rencontre. Hinata la lâcha, un peu plus calme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit enfoncée entre les arbres. Les animaux s'écartèrent sur son passage, semblèrent la suivre. Puis ils disparurent à leur tour, laissant l'équipe seule avec Kongo.

— Ça a commencé, soupira ce dernier. Ce soir, vous verrez quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Lentement, il s'assit sur une pierre et sortit sa flasque de sake.

**o-o-o**

Les heures passèrent. Il n'y avait rien à faire, vraiment, ce qui avait l'air de convenir tout à fait à ce tire-au-flanc de Shikamaru. Allongé sur l'herbe, il faisait la sieste, un brin d'herbe coincé entre les dents. Hinata regardait par terre, sans but, sans un mot. Quant à Tenzô et Kongo, ils discutaient calmement de religion tout en dégustant un reste de curry qu'ils avaient fait réchauffer par fringale.

— Ce n'est pas qu'elle est méchante, dit Kongo, la bouche pleine, mais c'est vrai que des fois, je lui ferais pas confiance, à la déesse. On dit que c'est une sacrée séductrice, du genre qui trompe les hommes pour leur aspirer leur énergie vitale. Mais comme elle bénit leurs moissons et leur permet de manger du bon riz blanc tous les jours, on peut bien le lui permettre, hein ?

— À quoi cela peut-il bien lui servir, de séduire les hommes ? demanda Tenzô avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Kongo eut un sourire coquin.

— Où vous croyez qu'elle les tire, ses gosses, hein ? Faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les lui faire !

La rougeur de Tenzô s'accentua. Neji trouvait cette discussion ridicule.

— Allons-nous attendre longtemps ? Vous nous disiez que nous verrions quelque chose d'intéressant...

— Du calme, mon garçon, rit Kongo. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Shikamaru ? Il sait se détendre, lui.

Neji vit rouge.

— Ne me comparez pas à lui !

Au moment où Kongo allait répliquer, se passa alors une chose étrange : Shikamaru se leva d'un bond et leur cria de se mettre à couvert. Il plaqua Hinata à terre. Par réflexe, Neji les suivit avec Tenzô qui s'occupait de la sécurité de Kongo.

Un bruit d'explosion leur parvint aux oreilles, loin, très loin. Puis la terre explosa devant eux. Hinata cria.

Neji sortit ses armes, lança son byakugan. Trop tard : la présence apparut brusquement derrière lui et lui murmura :

— Je t'ai trouvé.

Le temps qu'il se retourne, il sentit une douleur atroce sur son ventre. Il vit alors qu'on lui avait enfoncé une poutre en bois immense dans l'estomac, quelque chose de pourri qui grouillait de mousse et de vers. Un monstre se tenait devant lui, manipulant cette arme de fortune. Grand, en forme de plante carnivore, le visage mi-blanc, mi-noir : en somme, une vision de cauchemar.

— Dommage, dit-il, la voix râpeuse. Pas assez de viande pour deux.

Ses compagnons se jetèrent sur leur ennemi, en vain : d'un mouvement de poutre, il souleva Neji et se mit à courir comme un forcené, distançant sans problème ses poursuivants. Abruti par la douleur, les sens engourdis, Neji s'évanouit sur la vision de Hinata qui courait vers lui, les yeux baignés de larmes.

**o-o-o**

Douleur et goût de sang. Neji s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps agité de spasmes. Tout lui revint en un instant : l'arrivée au mont Kôyasan, l'attente, l'attaque-surprise. Il écarquilla les yeux et voulut bondir par réflexe, mais la douleur le paralysa et à la place, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Une odeur familière lui parvint aux narines : celle de la viande qui cuisait sur un feu de bois. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une vision horrible l'attendait : là, sur un pique en bois énorme, une tête reposait, cuisant lentement. Fushimi. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, et ses yeux, ses beaux yeux noirs étaient cuits à point déjà, ouverts de son côté. Neji eut envie de vomir mais il n'y parvint pas. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit le monstre lui parler.

— Hidan m'a dit que c'était meilleur cuit mais je ne le crois pas. Je préfère comme avant.

Son ravisseur était là, regardant Neji comme s'il attendait son approbation. Devant lui, gisait le cadavre déchiqueté de Fushimi. Il lui manquait la tête qui cuisait au feu et un bras. L'homme-plante mâchonnait quelque chose. Il cracha un os aux pieds de Neji, os qui ressemblait fort à un morceau de pouce...

— Elle est bonne, mais vraiment, le cuit c'est pas le truc de Zetsu. Tu ne crois pas que c'est meilleur tout frétillant ?

Le monstre montra ses dents, satisfait. Neji voulut lui effacer ce sourire pervers ; il voulut lui briser les reins et racler la moindre parcelle de peau et de muscle. Zetsu pencha la tête de côté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es bizarre.

Neji avait tellement mal au ventre qu'il n'arrivait même pas à penser à un plan correct ; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer cette créature immonde, lui faire payer son crime ! Mais impuissant comme il l'était, en était-il capable ? Et ses compagnons ? Qu'attendaient-ils pour venir l'aider ?

— Tu ne dis rien. Tu as faim ?

Zetsu arracha une jambe au corps de Fushimi et la lui tendit.

— Tu n'as pas encore guéri, c'est que tu dois être affamé ! Tiens, elle n'est plus très fraîche mais ça devrait aller. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces gens ?

De quoi parlait ce monstre ? C'était comme s'il le connaissait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Neji prenne cette jambe et la dévore ! Neji tenta de reculer mais ne parvint qu'à s'affaler davantage sur le sol. Il était si faible qu'il peinait à rester conscient. Il devait sans doute se vider de tout son sang...

— T'es sûr que ça va, Yu ? demanda Zetsu. T'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude.

Il jeta la jambe au feu, en riant d'une manière lugubre.

— Tu la préfères cuite, hein ? Toi et tes manies humaines !

Neji secoua la tête.

— Pas faim, réussit-il à grommeler. Me sens pas bien.

Si ce monstre le prenait pour un allié, eh bien ! Ce n'était pas une très bonne chose, mais c'était mieux que de le savoir prêt à l'attaquer ou pire... Neji évita de se tourner vers le cadavre ou le feu. Il était mal en point, mais si le fait de jouer le rôle de ce « Yu » lui permettait de survivre assez longtemps pour que ses compagnons le retrouvent et le sauvent, et peut-être tuent ce monstre...

— Trop humain, murmura-t-il. Je vais pas bien.

Ce Zetsu n'était pas humain, et puisqu'il acceptait ce Yu, c'est que ce dernier ne devait pas l'être non plus, puisque Zetsu avait l'air de manger les humains. Du moins Neji espéra-t-il que ce raisonnement était juste. Il avait peu de possibilités devant lui.

— Ce que c'est que de rester dans ce corps, dit Zetsu. Tu es malade. Change !

Changer ? Changer quoi ?

— Peux pas, hasarda Neji. Trop faible.

— N'importe quoi. Tu chopes un corps tout frais, et hop ! Tu le prends. Pas compliqué.

Neji eut encore la nausée, mais il sut le cacher. Ce Yu était donc selon toute apparence un voleur de corps, qui possédait celui des autres pour continuer à vivre. Aucun humain n'en était capable à sa connaissance.

— Tu veux que je t'en apporte un ? continua Zetsu. Un nouveau corps tout frais.

Le cœur de Neji bondit dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait surtout pas se tromper s'il voulait survivre.

— Un sain, dit-il en cachant son trouble. L'un des hommes qui étaient avec moi. Non mieux, la fille. J'ai envie de changer.

Il n'aurait servi à rien d'handicaper le groupe en lui faisant attaquer quelqu'un d'utile. Que Hinata se fasse enlever, ce ne serait pas une perte ! Ainsi, ses compagnons pourraient suivre sa trace sans craindre d'être harponnés au vol.

Ce n'était pas un raisonnement très logique, Neji pouvait le sentir instinctivement, mais il était si harassé, il avait si mal qu'il s'en fichait. Que Hinata paye pour toutes ces années où il avait été l'esclave de la Sôke !

— Une fille, hein ? fit Zetsu. T'es drôle.

Et sans rien ajouter, il disparut. Épuisé, Neji s'évanouit de nouveau.

**o-o-o**

Ce fut une voix douce qui tira Neji de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux sur Hinata, tremblante mais saine et sauve. La nuit était tombée, mais le feu qui avait servi à cuire la tête de Fushimi brûlait encore. Néanmoins, les morceaux horribles avaient disparu. Neji poussa un soupir de soulagement et voulut tâter sa blessure. À sa grande surprise, il la trouva pansée et en voie de guérison. Il se sentait beaucoup moins mal bien qu'il eut très faim et qu'il fut encore faible.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il sans se donner la peine de saluer sa cousine.

Hinata baissa les yeux.

— On te cherchait avec les autres quand ce monstre est revenu. Il m'a enlevée et m'a dit de m'occuper de toi le temps qu'il aille régler une affaire. Je n'en sais pas plus.

— Tu n'as pas cherché à contacter les autres ?

— Si, bien sûr, mais je n'y arrive pas !

— Comment ça ? grommela Neji, fort mécontent. Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Même si nous sommes très loin, en appliquant la procédure...

— Ce n'est pas pareil, le coupa Hinata, ce qui était pas mal surprenant de sa part. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes !

— Avons-nous été envoyés loin du mont Kôyasan ?

— Justement... nous sommes sur cette montagne, mais c'est comme si nous n'y étions pas ! Je ne comprends rien !

Neji fut un peu décontenancé par le désespoir qui perçait dans la voix de Hinata, mais il se reprit vite. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider parce que cette fille stupide ne savait pas comment réagir face au danger !

— As-tu réussi à repérer les autres ? Quelle est notre position par rapport à eux ?

— Ils ne sont pas très loin, chuchota Hinata sans le regarder. À peine à un kilomètre d'ici. Ils nous cherchent partout.

— Alors pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas encore trouvés ? Notre ennemi les égare ?

— Si c'est ça, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je suis passée devant Shikamaru et je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des grands gestes devant Tenzô, mais c'est comme s'ils ne me voyaient pas ! Comme si j'étais invisible !

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais c'était tout juste. Neji palpa encore sa blessure, sans plus trouver de raison de s'inquiéter. Il était bien rétabli.

— C'est toi qui m'as soigné ?

— Oui, renifla Hinata. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais, mais je ne sais pas si ça cicatrisera bien. La blessure était horrible à voir.

— Plus maintenant. Je suis presque guéri.

Hinata ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Comment ça se fait ? J'ai bien vu, ce monstre t'avait transpercé de part en part ! Et ta blessure était si profonde que je craignais de te voir mourir à chaque instant !

— Quand est-ce que tu m'as soigné ?

— Je ne sais pas, moi, il y a deux heures, trois peut-être... j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Le monstre est parti juste après, c'est tout ce que je sais.

— Et tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre ? Près du feu par exemple...

Hinata baissa les yeux. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

— J'ai trouvé Fushimi, fit-elle si doucement que Neji crut s'être trompé. Je... je ne pouvais pas laisser comme ça, alors je l'ai enterrée, afin qu'elle ait au moins une mort digne. Je sais que j'aurais dû laisser la scène pour les indices, mais...

Sa voix se brisa, et elle se mit à sangloter sans s'arrêter. Neji en était profondément gêné. Quelque part, c'était de sa faute : si seulement il avait fait plus attention, s'il avait suivi la procédure ! Et Hinata était dans le même pétrin que lui, par sa faute. Il se souvint soudain des mots de Zetsu.

— Ce monstre, il s'appelle Zetsu, dit-il clairement pour que Hinata l'entende. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me prend pour un ami, un dénommé Yu. Je dois lui ressembler. S'il t'a enlevée, c'est parce qu'il croit que je vais prendre ton corps.

Les sanglots de Hinata cessèrent. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

— Mon corps ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Il semblerait que ce Yu ait les moyens de changer de corps à volonté. Fushimi est morte, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle, c'est pourquoi nous devons trouver le moyen de retourner auprès des autres et de fuir.

— Nous allons fuir ? s'étonna Hinata. En laissant ce crime impuni ?

Le visage de Neji se durcit.

— Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas de taille contre ce monstre. Tenzô peut-être, c'est pour ça qu'on doit le retrouver. Il saura quoi faire. Et avant tout, nous devons mettre Kongo en lieu sûr.

— Nous devons nous unir pour sortir d'ici, acquiesça Hinata.

Elle avait l'air décidée malgré ses yeux bouffis de larmes. Si on avait dit un jour à Neji qu'il s'allierait de bonne grâce avec elle, il aurait bien ri ! À présent, il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de ce cauchemar et retrouver son cher village. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si tous ses déboires n'étaient pas dus à la malédiction de Baba Yaga qui le punissait ainsi de lui avoir désobéi, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée. Comme s'il avait besoin de penser à cette vieille sorcière en ce moment !

— Allons-y, dit-il en se levant. Nous avons une mission à terminer.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Hum, pour l'instant Shikamaru sert à rien, mais ça devrait changer avec la suite. Tenzô non plus ne sert pas à grand-chose, tiens...

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	5. Entre deux mondes

**Titre :** Le souffle de l'hiver

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : **Cette fic est un complément à «Vent d'Est». Elle reprend des événements qui se sont déroulés peu avant l'examen chûnin. Du coup, c'est un **_AU_** avec un brin de **_Yaoi_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Un jour je finirai cette fic sans avoir à rajouter sans cesse des choses selon mes caprices de l'instant et ce qui me vient en écrivant. On pourra passer à l'examen chûnin (qui ne sera de toute manière pas décrit ici) et ces bons vieux Neji et Shikamaru pourront aller accomplir leur Destin tout en se gelant les miches en Russia. Mais en attendant, il faudra souffrir Zetsu et Inari, cette renarde cochonne.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Entre deux mondes**

La forêt était en colère.

Pour Shikamaru qui était habitué à lire les moindres signes du vent et des arbres, cette conclusion était on ne peut plus claire. Quelque chose avait troublé la forêt ; quelque chose de si sacrilège que même les petits dieux des arbres et des pierres en étaient tout ébranlés. Les animaux ne tenaient pas en place ; plus d'une fois, leur groupe avait dû fuir devant l'assaut de meutes furieuses qui s'étaient mises à l'attaquer sans prévenir. Kongo, qui suivait Tenzô et Shikamaru à grand-peine, avait bien failli être piétiné par une troupe de cerfs aux regards fous. Seule l'intervention de Tenzô lui avait sauvé la mise.

Pour l'heure, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une grotte, suffisamment à l'abri des ombres pour que les animaux les perdent de vue. Shikamaru s'était arrangé pour créer une chape de ténèbres qui les dissimulerait un certain temps. Cela le forçait à dépenser une quantité de chakra énorme mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Ils devaient se reposer et trouver un plan de secours.

— J'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire appel au bois, dit Tenzô entre les dents pour éviter que leur client ne l'entende. C'est comme s'il refusait de m'obéir. As-tu réussi à trouver Neji et Hinata ?

Shikamaru secoua la tête, atterré. Les cousins Hyûga étaient censés être leurs pisteurs ; avec leur disparition, c'était une grosse partie de leur force de frappe qui s'en trouvait affaiblie. Shikamaru avait certes sa technique des ombres, mais elle était moins utile que le byakugan dans ce type de situation. En outre, il avait un peu les mains pleines en ce moment...

— C'est à n'y rien comprendre, grogna Tenzô. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés !

Shikamaru rassembla ses souvenirs. Ils s'étaient arrêtés le temps que Fushimi fasse son pèlerinage. Une espèce de monstre vert et noir était apparu ; Shikamaru n'avait pas bien vu à quoi il ressemblait exactement, mais l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait avait suffi à le paralyser d'horreur. Il s'en voulut de sa faiblesse passagère. Comme le dirait sans doute ce rabat-joie de Neji, ce n'était pas digne d'un professionnel ! Ironie du sort, c'était Neji qui avait été enlevé en premier, après avoir été grièvement blessé en prime. Shikamaru n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie à cette heure.

Après lui, Hinata, qui le cherchait avec eux, avait aussi brusquement disparu. Elle fermait la marche quand ils avaient entendu un cri ; le temps qu'ils se retournent, elle n'était plus là. Comme avec Neji, leurs recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses jusqu'à présent.

— On dirait qu'on est coincés, dit Kongo avec une grimace. Tu vas bien, mon garçon ? Tu es tout pâle.

Shikamaru se força à sourire. Il était presque à bout de forces mais tenait encore pour ne pas lâcher la barrière qui les protégeait de leurs ennemis. Déjà, il entendait un bruit de sabots à l'extérieur ; des dizaines de pattes de toutes formes grattaient la terre et le roc à leur recherche.

Kongo poussa un profond soupir.

— Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Fushimi.

— Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? demanda Tenzô, surpris.

— Vous avez bien vu la réaction de la forêt, non ? Elle est le royaume d'Inari, et le fait que ses sujets nous aient attaqués n'est-il pas la preuve que sa fille a eu un problème ?

— Ça ne prouve rien, dit Tenzô. Ils peuvent avoir des centaines de raisons de nous attaquer.

— Juste après que sa fille soit partie et qu'un monstre ait enlevé et peut-être tué un de vos membres ? Et cette gentille fille, qui sait ce qu'elle est devenue...

— Vous pensez que c'est la faute d'Inari si Hinata a disparu ? fit Shikamaru.

— C'est possible. Elle peut être assez terrible quand elle est en colère.

— Super, grommela Shikamaru dans sa barbe. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les bonnes femmes ! Ça vous apporte que des ennuis.

Tenzô lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Shikamaru lui en fut gré. Il en avait entendu de belles, quand il avait dit ça à haute voix devant ses camarades ! Cette grande gueule de Kiba l'avait même traité de pédé, devant toute la classe ! Bien entendu, Shikamaru s'était arrangé pour le lui faire payer sans avoir à lever le petit doigt.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire. Il avait beau dire, il aimait quand même sacrément son travail et son village. Mourir aussi loin n'était pas dans ses intentions.

— On n'y est pour rien dans ce qui a bien pu arriver à Fushimi, quoi qu'il ait bien pu lui arriver, dit-il à Kongo. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de contacter Inari pour le lui expliquer ? Nous sommes ses meilleurs alliés, surtout si nous retrouvons Hinata ou Neji. Vous qui êtes un des disciples de cette déesse, vous avez bien quelques tours pour épater la galerie !

Kongo ricana.

— Ouais, si on veut. Tu sais, la plupart de nos attributs, ce n'est pas nous qui les choisissons.

— Alors vous êtes les moines les plus inutiles que je connaisse, lança crûment Shikamaru. Même les adeptes de cultes les plus obscurs ont quelque chose qu'ils peuvent contrôler pour abreuver leur foi.

Tenzô lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : « Attention ! Tu outrepasses tes droits ! ». Shikamaru l'ignora. Il était trop fatigué.

— Nous ne sommes pas des diseurs de bonne aventure ou des magiciens du dimanche qui lançons des sorts à base de poudre de perlimpinpin, dit calmement Kongo sans se fâcher. Si la déesse se fâche, seul un sacrifice adéquat peut l'apaiser. Puisqu'il s'agit de sa fille, nos vies seront certainement le prix à payer pour l'avoir offensée.

— Sauf que nous n'avons rien fait ! tempêta Shikamaru, ce qui lui arrivait rarement mais il fallait dire que la situation l'y obligeait un peu. Nous sommes venus avec vous pour vous protéger en toute bonne foi, et c'est comme ça qu'elle nous remercie ?

— Peut-être estime-t-elle que nous n'avons pas bien fait notre devoir, s'il est arrivé quelque chose à sa fille bien-aimée.

Shikamaru sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— Elle se fout du monde ! C'est vous-même qui nous avez dit qu'elle voulait la voir seule ! Donc j'estime que s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait être sacrifié, c'est vous ! Devoir, mon cul ! On est là pour le boulot, pas pour satisfaire vos caprices de fanatiques !

Kongo lui fit un sourire triste.

— Je sais.

Et sans prévenir, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Tenzô l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez vous faire déchiqueter !

— C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, dit-il. Vous avez raison, s'il y a quelqu'un ici à blâmer, c'est bien moi. J'ai failli à mon devoir de moine. Inari réclame ma vie.

— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Nous sommes dans le même pétrin.

À leur grande surprise, Kongo éclata de rire.

— Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué ? fit-il, très calme. Depuis que nous sommes dans la forêt, c'est moi que les animaux attaquent, c'est moi qui trébuche sur les racines et se prend les branches des arbres. Inari n'a rien contre vous. Elle sait très bien que vous n'êtes que des larbins que j'ai engagés. Elle ne vous suit que parce que vous êtes avec moi.

Shikamaru fut encore plus contrarié de se faire traiter de larbin.

— Si je comprend bien, on a fait tout ça pour rien puisque vous et Fushimi êtes en passe d'être morts tous les deux ou quelque chose du genre, et en plus on a perdu deux membres importants de notre village. Vous savez quoi ? C'est la pire mission qu'on m'ait jamais confiée. C'est décidé, si on rentre vivant je change de boulot.

— Abaisse ta barrière, dit Kongo.

Shikamaru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

**o-o-o**

Neji sursauta. Il avait cru entendre un cri au loin, comme un appel désespéré. À ses côtés, Hinata cessa de marcher, alarmée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Je l'ignore.

Aucun d'eux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient prisonniers. Comme l'avait dit Hinata, ils se trouvaient sur la montagne, mais il y avait comme un brouillard devant leurs yeux, comme un voile. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient croisé divers animaux au comportement étrange : sangliers qui furetaient dans tous les coins, lapins agités qui couraient entre les pattes d'ours aux yeux injectés de sang, cerfs et biches au pas nerveux qui foulaient le sol de leurs sabots innombrables tandis que des amas entiers d'oiseaux recouvraient le ciel. Au centre de cette agitation, une troupe de renards au museau humide claquait des dents au moindre mouvement.

— Tu crois qu'ils sont en colère parce que Fushimi est morte ? demanda Hinata en se retenant de pleurer.

Neji poussa un grognement.

— Peu importe. Nous devons retrouver notre équipe et ce n'est pas quelques bêtes qui vont nous arrêter.

Il faisait le fier, Neji, mais même lui devait avouer que face à une telle armée de poils et de plumes, ils ne faisaient peut-être pas le poids. Pressant le pas, il se dirigea vers là où ils avaient entendu le cri. Qui sait si ce n'était pas un de leurs compagnons qui se faisait attaquer par Zetsu ?

— Dépêche-toi, dit-il à Hinata en essayant de ne pas trop la brusquer, car il se sentait quand même coupable de l'avoir emmenée là.

Sans protester, Hinata se mit à trotter à ses côtés, docile. C'était exactement le type de comportement qui énervait Neji.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ? fit-il en s'arrêtant tout d'un coup. Ce n'est pas toi qui pleurait tout-à-l'heure ?

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

— Je...

— Si tu es en colère parce que tu es ici, dis-le ! Si tu es fatiguée, écroule-toi ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es épuisée, tu es dans un état psychologique lamentable, et tu es faible. Crois-tu vraiment que tu serais d'une quelconque utilité dans un combat ?

— Pardon, murmura Hinata en se tordant les doigts.

C'était désespérant. Neji avait envie de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, cette fille sans jugeote qui le mettait en colère à chaque fois qu'elle paraissait devant lui. Elle lui fit une grimace apeurée, recula d'un pas.

— Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi.

— Trop tard, dit-il, assez méchamment il devait l'avouer.

Pourtant, elle ne se mit pas à pleurer comme il se l'était attendu. Au lieu de ça, à son grand étonnement, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, un peu forcé certes, et arrangea une mèche de cheveux défaite.

— Je ne te gênerai pas, dit-elle, sa voix fluette découpant chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Plutôt mourir.

— Si tu meurs, ton père ne me le pardonnera jamais, puisque je suis ton protecteur.

— C'est là que tu te trompes. Cela lui fera une excuse de plus pour faire de Hanabi son héritière.

Neji ne dit rien. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison, bien que cela lui coutât : cela faisait des années que Hiashi délaissait son aînée au profit de sa benjamine, qui était plus douée pour le combat et aussi plus agressive. Face à Hanabi, Hinata n'était pas de taille.

— Tu devrais les haïr, dit Neji avec amertume.

— Comme toi, cousin Neji ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas se ratatiner pas sur place.

— Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Fushimi, dit-elle, plus résolue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tant pis si je suis fatiguée, ou si je meurs. Si c'est pour te sauver la vie, j'en serais heureuse...

— Tu es folle ! hurla Neji, fou furieux, en lui saisissant rudement le poignet. Je n'en ferais pas autant pour toi, idiote que tu es ! Je te laisserais crever avec plaisir !

Elle ne poussa pas un cri, ne détourna pas les yeux, même une seconde.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment...

Neji serra encore plus fort, presque au point de lui briser les os. Elle supporta la douleur en silence.

— Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour toi, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je ne suis pas forte ou intelligente. J'ai le byakugan, mais c'est tout. Personne ne veut de moi. Je ne manquerai ni à mon père, ni à ma mère.

Neji sentit sa colère tomber d'un coup, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il lâcha sa cousine.

— C'est faux. Tes parents t'aiment.

Hinata secoua la tête, ce qui le fit bondir.

— Au moins, ils sont encore en vie ! cria-t-il de plus belle. Tu as le droit de revenir vers eux, et tu n'es l'esclave de personne ! Moi, j'ai beau être le meilleur de ma section, jamais on ne me reconnaîtra comme un vrai Hyûga !

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu être de notre famille si tu la hais ?

Cette question somme toute assez simple le troubla tant qu'il se tut.

— Parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste, finit-il par dire.

— Tout comme essayer de faire de mon mieux dans les missions est tout ce que j'ai. Sans ça, je ne suis même pas digne d'être une Hyûga. Je n'en ai même pas envie !

Leur agitation commune tomba d'un coup. Neji observa longuement sa cousine : la tête baissée, les yeux fuyants, sa silhouette pourtant bien prise disparaissant sous l'espèce d'immense veste qu'elle portait, elle ressemblait à une enfant qui peinait à grandir. Il se souvint qu'elle n'avait que douze ans et n'était sans doute pas encore réglée. Une enfant. La cousine qu'il avait toujours haïe. Toujours ? Pas vraiment. Il fut un temps, lors de leur première rencontre, où il l'avait trouvée mignonne, ou il avait souhaité presque de tout son cœur pouvoir être celui qui la protègerait. Qu'étaient devenus ces sentiments-là ? Chassés par la haine et l'idée d'une injustice qui l'avait marqué au plus profond de lui-même avec la mort de son père. Enfouis par des années de rancune au milieu de la Bunke.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé son avenir, à l'époque.

— Je ne te hais pas, dit-il, et il eut la surprise de constater que c'était vrai.

— Je t'ai toujours aimé, dit à son tour Hinata.

Ils se sourirent en même temps.

Cela ne dura pas. Plus près, plus fort, le cri retentit de nouveau. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, puis, ensemble, coururent à la rencontre de celui qui l'avait poussé.

**o-o-o**

Jamais Shikamaru n'oublierait ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là.

Kongo s'était avancé devant l'entrée de la grotte, l'air serein. Il fit un pas vers l'extérieur ; Shikamaru lâcha sa barrière, car il était épuisé et irrité de s'être ainsi fait berner par ce moine stupide et sa déesse capricieuse. Étant donné le statut de cet homme, il pensait que la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver était de se faire un peu malmener par les animaux en colère qui étaient postés autour d'eux ; après tout, on ne tuait pas un fidèle parce qu'il avait commis une erreur qui n'était d'ailleurs pas de son fait.

Il s'était trompé. Surgissant de toutes parts, les animaux se jetèrent sur Kongo. Le plus effrayant était peut-être qu'ils étaient parfaitement silencieux : pas un cri ou un rugissement, aucun pépiement ou soupir pour témoigner de leur présence. Avec leurs griffes, leurs crocs et leurs becs, ils s'acharnèrent sur le moine, frappant, mordant, taillant la chair à vif pour la dévorer. Le pauvre moine resta stoïque autant que possible ; puis, ne tenant plus, il poussa un long cri d'agonie quand un renard au poil soyeux lui arracha les yeux d'un coup de patte. Ses membres furent dépecés en une minute ; après qu'il eut poussé un second et dernier cri, un corbeau trancha sa langue en deux avec son bec et l'avala.

Tenzô s'était bien sûr élancé à son aide, mais à peine avait-il mis un pied hors de la grotte qu'un mur de poils et de plumes se forma devant lui pour lui boucher l'accès. Quand il voulut forcer, il se fit attaquer et eut beaucoup de peine à rester lui-même en vie, sans avoir en plus à sauver Kongo...

Un rire aigrelet résonna aux oreilles de Shikamaru, amer comme du thé aux herbes et triste comme une année sans riz. Du coin de l'œil, il crut apercevoir une silhouette fine se diriger vers Kongo ; le temps qu'il regarde, elle avait disparu. Un frôlement, près de sa joue, un éclair de rouge, devant ses yeux, et Kongo disparut, englouti par la marée formée par les animaux.

— Non... chuchota-t-il, interdit. Je ne voulais pas ça...

Peu lui importait à présent la mission, sa peur panique de mourir loin de son village, l'aversion que lui inspiraient ces animaux : devant ses yeux, presque par sa faute, un homme innocent venait de périr d'atroce manière. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité !

_Boum, boum._

Les battements de son cœur couvrirent le froissement des ailes et le piétinement des sabots.

_Boum, boum._

Un pas après l'autre, il se dirigea vers ce qui restait de Kongo. Les animaux ne réagirent pas. Au contraire, certains semblèrent se pousser devant lui, soudain apeurés.

_Boum, boum._

Shikamaru tendit le bras. Une couche de givre se forma sous ses pieds, faisant fuir les derniers animaux qui restaient encore. Derrière lui, Tenzô tentait de se débarrasser d'un corbeau qui voulait lui dévorer les yeux.

_Boum, boum._

Tout cessa d'un coup. Tenzô tua le dernier corbeau avant de jeter un œil en direction de son compagnon de route. Un souffle glacé agita un instant la forêt ; une rafale de neige, venue de nulle part, balaya l'air, faisant brusquement apparaître Neji et Hinata devant eux, comme s'ils étaient là depuis longtemps déjà. Hinata pleurait et Neji avait l'air choqué.

Shikamaru s'évanouit.

**o-o-o**

Le réveil fut difficile. La bouche pleine de bile, Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux sur le visage impassible de Neji. Celui-ci épongeait son front avec un chiffon humide. Quand il vit qu'il était de nouveau conscient, il lui fit un hochement de tête approbateur.

— Heureux de voir que tu as décidé de nous rejoindre, fit-il, courtois.

Shikamaru rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il venait enfin de comprendre où il se trouvait : la tête posée sur les genoux de Neji, main dans la main, il était prostré contre son camarade comme l'aurait été un amant dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Neji fit la grimace.

— Puisque tu es réveillé, cela te dérangerait-il de te sortir de là ? Je n'apprécie guère ces familiarités, tu sais.

Shikamaru se leva d'un bond... ou plutôt, il essaya. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, ce fut un léger sursaut qui le fit tomber tête la première sur le sol dur.

— Shikamaru ! fit la toute petite voix de Hinata.

Shikamaru lui fit un sourire gêné du sol. Il pouvait voir qu'il se trouvait encore devant la grotte, là où ils s'étaient réfugiés avec Tenzô et Kongo. Les animaux avaient disparu. Tenzô et Hinata se penchaient vers lui, inquiets, tandis qu'un Neji quelque peu indigné faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son corps tout entier était douloureux. Il sentit des engelures au bout des doigts et s'en étonna : où les avait-il eues ? La température était étouffante.

— Tu as perdu connaissance, dit Tenzô en l'aidant à se relever. Neji a réussi à te rattraper avant que tu ne te fasses mal, mais tu l'as tellement bien agrippé qu'on n'a pas pu te déloger avant que tu ne te réveilles.

Shikamaru remarqua l'éclair d'un sourire amusé avant qu'une grimace ne vienne ternir le visage lisse de Tenzô. Il tenta de se remettre debout avec l'aide de son capitaine, mais n'y parvint pas : ses membres étaient si faibles qu'il arrivait à peine à saisir la main calleuse qu'il lui tendait. Dans ces conditions, comment avait-il fait pour rester collé à Neji ? Précautionneusement, Tenzô le maintint assis contre un roc qui surgissait du sol, non loin de là ; et encore, cet effort coûta énormément à Shikamaru puisqu'il poussa un grognement de douleur en sentant son dos craquer contre la roche. Hinata lui tendit une gourde remplie d'eau fraîche qu'il engloutit avec la frénésie d'un homme perdu en plein désert.

— Kongo ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini de se faire dorloter par la jeune fille.

— Il est mort, dit sobrement Tenzô. Il n'y a même pas de restes à enterrer.

Shikamaru fit un terrible effort pour se ressaisir, pour tenter de mettre de côté le sentiment de culpabilité qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il avait juste voulu sauver sa vie et celle de Tenzô !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis évanoui ?

— Aucune idée. Tu étais très faible à cause de ta technique, mais il s'est passé une chose très étrange...

— Neji et Hinata sont revenus, fit-il remarquer, émerveillé. Comment cela se fait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

— C'est ce que nous aimerions aussi savoir, intervint Neji, la voix teintée de colère.

— Reprenons depuis le début, fit Tenzô, pratique.

Il résuma alors tout ce qu'ils savaient, tout ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de ses hommes et de son observation personnelle. Leur groupe devait escorter Kongo et Fushimi, deux adeptes d'Inari, jusqu'à cette montagne où Fushimi, en digne fille de la déesse, devait rencontrer sa mère. Lors de leur attente, Neji s'était fait enlever par une créature monstrueuse et cannibale du nom de Zetsu ; créature qui selon Neji et Hinata avait tué et dévoré la pauvre Fushimi. Hinata avait peu après été enlevée par ce même Zetsu, apparemment pour satisfaire une requête malheureuse de Neji (à ce passage, Shilkamaru dut se retenir de ne pas regarder en sa direction mais il vit que Hinata avait baissé les yeux). Pendant ce temps, Tenzô, Shikamaru et Kongô qui cherchaient leurs camarades s'étaient fait attaquer par les sujets de la déesse en colère qui avaient, par la force des choses, fini par tuer Kongo en le dévorant vif.

Plus l'histoire s'éclaircissait et plus Shikamaru se sentait pris de nausée. Leur mission avait été un échec total : par la mort de Fushimi et de Kongo certes, mais aussi par le fait qu'ils avaient contribué à offenser gravement une déesse et à rencontrer un ennemi puissant qui, selon Neji, prenait celui-ci pour l'un de ses alliés. À plus d'un titre, ils étaient, si on pouvait passer l'expression à Shikamaru, dans la merde.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? fit-il, profondément malheureux. Et comment ça se fait que vous ayez réussi à revenir de cet espèce de dimension parallèle où vous étiez coincés, vous deux ?

Hinata parut confuse, Neji ennuyé.

— Nous l'ignorons, dit-il. Nous avons assisté aux derniers instants de Kongo. Puis nous t'avons vu marcher dans sa direction, et...

— Et ?

— C'était très étrange. Comme si la neige suivait tes pas.

— Quelle neige ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Il y a eu une sorte de... mini-tempête de neige, dit Tenzô, très calme. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu maîtrisais le hyôton, Shikamaru.

— Hein ? Mais pas du tout !

— Alors comment expliques-tu que la neige ait chassé les animaux ?

— Et ça nous a permis d'écarter ce drôle de brouillard qui nous séparait, ajouta Neji.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fit Shikamaru, troublé.

— Je ne vois pas quoi d'autre, dans ce cas. Nous n'avons rien fait qui ait pu nous en extirper.

Shikamaru se massa les tempes, plus épuisé que jamais. Il commençait vraiment à regretter son choix de carrière.

— Je ne comprends rien à rien. Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?

— J'en doute.

Le regard de Neji était dur, empli d'une suspicion que Shikamaru ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait certes remarqué depuis longtemps que son coéquipier ne l'aimait guère (il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir), mais il n'y faisait pas attention parce que franchement ? Des collègues qui lui tenaient rigueur de sa paresse maladive, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en croisait et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de Neji qui le fit tiquer : comme une ombre devant ses yeux, comme... un début de peur panique qu'il s'efforçait vainement de cacher. N'était pas un Yamanaka qui le voulait.

Shikamaru se massa les tempes, épuisé. Cette mission dépassait clairement le rang C qu'on lui avait assigné.

— Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant, chef ?

Tenzô hocha la tête.

— On rentre dès que tu te sentiras un peu mieux pour ça. La mission est un échec, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques avec ce Zetsu qui traîne encore dans les parages, sans compter qu'on est encore sur le territoire d'Inari. Tu crois que tu pourras marcher d'ici moins d'une heure ?

— Je sais pas trop, soupira Shikamaru. Je me sens pas super en forme.

— Je vais tâcher de te soigner, dit Tenzô en aposant ses mains sur les centres vitaux de Shikamaru. Neji, Hinata, surveillez les environs.

Neji activa immédiatement son byakugan pour voir si une présence ennemie n'était pas toute proche. Quand il fut visiblement satisfait de ses observations, il alla se placer un peu plus loin pour assurer la surveillance. Hinata le suivit en trottinant, puis, à son indication, elle alla se placer à l'opposé, ce qui fait que Shikamaru se retrouva exactement au milieu des deux cousins.

— Ils ont l'air de mieux s'entendre, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Tenzô. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Ils ne m'ont pas donné les détails.

— Ils sont de la même famille, bailla Shikamaru, mais il était bien aussi intrigué que son capitaine. Tu sais ce que j'ai ?

— Tu as perdu trop de chakra, tout bêtement. Tu n'aurais pas dû en faire autant. Ce n'est pas prudent.

— Si je n'avais pas fait cela, nous serions morts.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il y a toujours une alternative. Il suffit de la trouver. Un bon ninja doit d'abord penser à se garder en vie s'il veut mener à bien sa mission.

— Même en sacrifiant la personne qu'il doit escorter ?

— Admettons que tu meures pour protéger ton client. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il sera quand même sauvé ? Et puis à quoi bon te faire payer des sommes de roi si c'est pour ne plus pouvoir en profiter après, hein ?

Shikamaru se mit à rire.

— Je croyais qu'un bon ninja devait d'abord penser à la mission avant tout. Pour la gloire du village et tout ça.

— Fadaises. Qui voudrait faire appel à un village qui ne tient pas compte des vies humaines dont il a la charge ?

C'était logique, quelque part. Tenzô étonnait de plus en plus Shikamaru à mesure qu'il le connaissait. Il était un bon capitaine (du moins autant que possible avec une équipe si hétéroclite), un bon ninja et sa vision de la vie n'était pas si éloignée de celle d'un Nara, si on fouillait bien sous ses discours un peu farfelus et son visage éteint à certains moments.

— Je crois que je vais rester un ninja un peu plus longtemps, pour voir.

— Excellent.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Shikamaru se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

— Je crois que je pourrais faire un bout de chemin sans me casser la figure, si on ne va pas trop vite.

— Tant mieux.

Tenzô se leva, fit un signe à ses deux autres hommes de les rejoindre pour se préparer à partir. Neji et Hinata revinrent lentement.

C'est alors que Shikamaru se sentit de nouveau pris de nausée.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yu ne veut pas te quitter, fit une voix gutturale tout contre son oreille.

Hinata eut l'air choquée ; Neji se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Quant à Tenzô, il lança une attaque combinée de mokuton qui encercla sa cible sans l'atteindre. Shikamaru n'osait plus bouger.

Zetsu avait brusquement surgi du sol, juste derrière Shikamaru, et l'encerclait à présent de ses bras nus. Les deux larges mandibules du monstre claquaient non loin de sa tête ; son souffle putride lui chatouillait les narines. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son agresseur et cela le rendait d'autant plus nerveux qu'il n'avait aucune idée à quoi il ressemblait, en fait.

— Yu est un grand romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?

— _Un grand imbécile, oui_, fit la même voix mais avec une intonation légèrement différente. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un coéquipier pareil ? Il s'en va à l'aventure tout seul, il se mêle à des humains sans intérêt... On devrait le larguer, ce sale ingrat !_

— Impossible, reprit la voix calme de Zetsu. Nous sommes liés à lui, jusqu'à ce que revienne cette période. Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles.

— _Fichu insecte_, grommela l'autre Zetsu. _Il se croit tout permis, tout ça parce qu'il nous tient entre ses pattes !_

Shikamaru sentit la prise sur son cou se raffermir, l'étouffer presque. Tenzô envoya une autre salve de bois mais comme pour la première, celle-ci n'atteignit pas sa cible.

— Shikamaru, fit la voix aigrelette de Hinata.

Au moment où Neji allait s'élancer à l'attaque, se passa un autre événement qui le cloua sur place, lui et tous les hommes présents. Un tremblement de terre léger se fit sentir ; puis, surgissant de partout, les animaux les encerclèrent en une seconde. Un renard au magnifique pelage rouge se jeta sur Hinata ; son corps se défit soudain, s'aplatit pour onduler autour de la jeune fille, comme une écharpe de fourrure épaisse. Les yeux de Hinata se colorèrent de rouge ; sa pose, de timorée, devint lascive, presque obscène. Un sourire fou sur ses lèvres, elle se mit à parler.

— C'est donc toi qui as tué ma fille, dit-elle d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la timide jeune fille qui osait à peine lever les yeux vers Shikamaru. Parfait. Je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire, Zetsu d'Afrigie.

_**À suivre...**_


	6. Ce que déesse veut

**Titre :** Le souffle de l'hiver

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : **Cette fic est un complément à «Vent d'Est». Elle reprend des événements qui se sont déroulés peu avant l'examen chûnin. Du coup, c'est un **_AU_** avec un brin de **_Yaoi_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette préquelle à « Vent d'Est » ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, ou du moins qu'elle vous a permis de comprendre certains aspects de la trame principale. Je compte écrire prochainement deux autres préquelles qui s'intéresseront au trio Hinata-Ten Ten-Sakura et leur relation avec Tsunade pour l'un, et la rencontre entre Kakashi et Iruka pour l'autre.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Ce que déesse veut**

Si Zetsu était surpris de se voir ainsi appelé par la timide Hinata, il n'en montra rien puisque ni son souffle, ni sa posture ne changèrent. Shikamaru ouvrit des yeux ronds. Devant lui, Hinata lui fit un clin d'œil coquin qui acheva de le plonger dans la confusion.

— Tu t'en prends aux gosses, maintenant, tronche de senbei ? se moqua Hinata d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Inari, fut la seule réponse de Zetsu.

Shikamaru sentit le souffle lui manquer. Inari, la déesse-renard que vénérait Kongo ? Celle qui l'avait tué par caprice ? Que faisait-elle sous les traits de Hinata ? Il regarda longuement la jeune fille, la fourrure de renard qui lui encerclait le cou. Non, ce n'était pas Hinata, même si c'était bien son corps. Inari avait-elle poussé le vice jusqu'à s'emparer de l'enveloppe de la seule fille restante de leur groupe ? Pour quelle raison ?

— Je hais les hommes sans gêne comme toi, grogna Inari. Tu viens foutre ta merde et tu t'imagines que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas, femme-moisson, dit Zetsu.

Inari explosa de rage. Les arbres tremblèrent violemment, les animaux poussèrent des cris de fureur, dans un beau raffut qui devait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Shikamaru aurait donné cher pour pouvoir se planquer dans un trou, mais il était bien trop tard : il était coincé entre deux feux.

— Tu as dévoré ma fille et tu m'as poussé à tuer l'un de mes meilleurs moines, et tu espères que je vais te pardonner ? tonna Inari.

— J'avais une fringale. Je ne savais pas que c'était ta fille, seulement qu'elle avait un parfum agréable.

— _Elle était succulente_, fit l'autre voix de Zetsu avec un claquement de langue qui fit frissonner Shikamaru. _Vraiment délicieuse._

Les yeux d'Inari brillèrent.

— Espèce de...

Tenzô et Neji n'osaient réagir de peur de provoquer un désastre, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient sans doute conscients de ne pas avoir le niveau requis pour intervenir. Il fallait dire qu'aucune de ces créatures ne leur facilitait la tâche en ayant pris chacune un otage : Hinata pour Inari et Shikamaru pour Zetsu. Dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient fourrés, vraiment ! Cette fois, Shikamaru se le jura : s'il survivait, il se trouverait une copine pour au moins ne pas mourir puceau si une prochaine mission aussi périlleuse se présentait à son retour au village.

L'air devint si lourd que les simples humains qu'ils étaient avaient du mal à respirer. Shikamaru fut soudain pris de vertige.

Il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

**o-o-o**

Neji contemplait le duel immobile qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, impuissant à réagir. Tenzô lui jetait des coups d'œil éloquents : ils ne devaient pas intervenir sous peine de finir aplatis dans cette rencontre de monstres. Cela coûtait à Neji : qu'il aurait voulu écraser Zetsu contre sa paume, qu'il aurait désiré extraire de force Inari de sa cousine, elle qui investissait un corps qui n'était pas le sien ! Pour quelle raison devaient-ils sans cesse se soumettre aux volontés égoïstes de dieux inconscients ?

Il fut le premier à remarquer le changement radical dans la posture de Shikamaru, sans doute parce qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Comme ce qui s'était passé plus tôt à la mort de Kongo, la température chuta d'un coup. La forêt fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé ; les arbres, les buissons, la terre même se gelèrent, se couvrirent d'une couche de givre blanche qui eût pu paraître belle si elle n'augurait pas l'arrivée d'un mal peut-être plus grand que Zetsu et Inari. Neji se raidit. Cette présence, il la connaissait : c'était Baba Yaga qui approchait.

Le corps de Shikamaru se dégagea sans effort de l'étreinte de Zetsu. Il fallait dire que celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre effort pour l'arrêter.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, les jeunes, fit Shikamaru d'une voix étrangement enrouée.

Shikamaru leva le visage. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement blancs. Tenzô sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? siffla-t-il à l'intention de Neji.

Shikamaru étira son corps, fit craquer sa nuque.

— Je déteste habiter ces gamins mal dégrossis, grommela Baba Yaga de la bouche de Shikamaru. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien. Où en était-on déjà ?

Inari cracha sa bile. Qu'il était étrange de voir Hinata parler ainsi à Shikamaru !

— Cette raclure de plante m'a dévoré ma fille ! hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt rageur en direction de Zetsu. Je demande rétribution !

Baba Yaga se tourna vers Zetsu. Il était légèrement voûté, comme si son dos croulait sous le poids des ans. Neji se demanda ce qui avait pu décider cette vieille sorcière à investir le corps de Shikamaru plutôt qu'un autre. Peut-être avait-il des origines russianes qui en faisaient une cible facile ? À moins que sa paresse naturelle n'en fasse le réceptacle idéal : si peu concerné qu'il était par les événements qui se déroulaient autour de lui, il devait céder sans effort à l'invasion d'une présence extérieure, à plus forte raison si celle-ci était une déesse millénaire.

— Alors ?

— Je pensais avoir la permission de Yu, puisqu'il n'a rien fait pour m'en empêcher, dit Zetsu, très calme. Il était avec elle.

— Yu ?

Baba Yaga regarda autour d'elle.

— Je ne le vois pas, ton Yu. Je suis quand même capable de reconnaître l'un de mes gosses !

Neji se décida à intervenir. Il ne voulait plus rester à l'écart.

— Je crois qu'il veut parler de moi, dit-il d'une voix grêle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Zetsu me prend pour son coéquipier.

Trois paires d'yeux non humains se tournèrent vers lui. Neji sentit la peur l'envahir mais il ne cilla pas ; pas question de se laisser intimider maintenant ! Tenzô était paralysé par l'indécision ; il était le seul à pouvoir sauver Shikamaru et Hinata.

— Ce petit péteux, Yu ? ricana Baba Yaga. Tu vieillis, Zetsu.

Mis dans la bouche de cette sorcière ridée qui avait pris les traits de Shikamaru, ces mots semblaient dénués de sens. Zetsu pencha sa tête sur le côté, plissa ses yeux horribles. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Neji vit une trace de sentiment sur son visage : la confusion.

— _T'as raison, vieille peau ! _s'écria-t-il. _C'est pas lui ! Que je sois dévoré par Amma ! Il lui est pourtant semblable en tous points !_

— C'est qu'il a la même source, fit Baba Yaga en haussant les épaules. C'est un de ses descendants. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

— Yu ne sera pas très heureux en l'apprenant, dit Zetsu.

— Ne le touche pas ! Il est à moi ! Il sera mon Ivan, si seulement il se décide à accepter son sort.

Neji faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

— Je ne suis pas votre pantin ! Pas plus que Shikamaru ou Hinata !

Les yeux de Baba Yaga pétillèrent ; elle lança un sourire amusé qui figea un instant Neji. L'espace d'un instant, le visage de Shikamaru avait été réellement beau. Troublé, Neji jeta un coup d'œil vers Tenzô pour voir ce qu'il pensait de toute cette affaire. Ce dernier avait l'air totalement incrédule.

— Neji ? Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il entre les dents.

— Mais c'est qu'on est timide ! s'écria Inari avec un rire franc. Ça tombe bien, j'aime les hommes sensibles.

Elle fit un clin d'œil équivoque à Tenzô qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe des racines. Shikamaru lui jeta un regard noir.

— Hinata et Shikamaru sont possédés par deux déesses, dit-il, grognon.

— Hein ?

Baba Yaga leva les bras en signe de paix.

— Pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Il n'est pas encore temps. Dans quelques années, je ne dis pas, quand tout se sera mis en place... mais ma pauvre, tu es intervenue trop tôt !

Cette dernière remarque était adressée à Inari. Celle-ci retroussa les lèvres, mécontente.

— Va dire ça à cette grosse enflure chlorophyllée ! Il m'a boulotée ma fille !

— T'en auras d'autres, va.

— Là n'est pas la question ! J'ai ma fierté !

C'était plus que surréaliste. Neji avait l'impression d'assister à une dispute de gamins dans une cour de récré : et vas-y que je te défie, et vas-y que je te prouve que je suis le plus fort en passant par des questions d'honneur à défendre et de fierté brimée ! Tant pis si les autres en souffrent autour, tant pis si la cause est juste ou pas !

— Je demande rétribution ! insista Inari.

Zetsu ne bougea pas.

— On ne pourrait pas s'entendre, plutôt ? grommela Baba Yaga. Il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne que vous commenciez les hostilités maintenant. Zetsu, qu'as-tu à proposer pour pardonner l'offense que tu as faite à Inari ?

Zetsu resta si longtemps silencieux qu'Inari, tremblante de rage, finit par serrer les poings jusqu'au sang. Neji se demanda ce qui l'empêchait d'appliquer elle-même sa vengeance. Quelles règles étranges suivaient donc ces créatures, à quelles contraintes incompréhensibles devaient-elles se plier ? Plus il y réfléchissait, et moins cela lui semblait clair. Une chose était sûre : quelle que soit la décision qu'elle prendrait, Baba Yaga avait son mot à dire.

— Je peux lui donner un... remplacement, finit par dire Zetsu, pile au moment où Inari levait le bras pour lancer ses animaux sur lui.

— De quel genre ? fit Baba Yaga.

— Un œuf de kesti.

Inari cessa immédiatement de s'agiter pour ouvrir des yeux de la taille de soucoupes.

— Un kesti ? Impossible ! Ils ont été décimés lors de la dernière guerre par les soldats de Ganthe !

— Yu avait réussi à préserver un œuf, un seul.

— Et il ne sera pas... contrarié de se le voir dérobé ?

Zetsu ne répondit pas.

— Tu t'arrangeras avec lui, siffla Baba Yaga, toute guillerette pour une fois. Qu'en penses-tu, fille des moissons ?

Inari leur jeta un regard suspicieux, mais il fallait croire que l'arrangement l'intéressait puisqu'elle dit :

— Entendu. Un kesti contre la vie de ma fille, cela me paraît honnête.

Pour sa part, Neji ne voyait absolument pas en quoi ce marché absurde pouvait être honnête mais qui était-il pour en juger ? Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que toute cette histoire invraisemblable se termine au plus vite et qu'il puisse rentrer avec les membres de son équipe à Konoha. Tenzô devait penser la même chose, si on en croyait la grimace hésitante qui ornait ses lèvres.

— Il y a un seul souci, dit Zetsu. C'est un œuf de kesti argenté.

Inari jura si violemment que Neji sentit ses oreilles siffler.

— T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, face d'entubé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un œuf qui est pas près d'éclore ?

— C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle Yu l'a gardé si longtemps intact, fit Baba Yaga, hilare. Sérieux comme il l'était, il pouvait sans doute pas !

— _C'est qu'un pauvre naze_, dit Zetsu. _Il lui suffisait de trouver un environnement propice. Avec le temps qu'il avait, ça pouvait pas être si dur !_

— Folie et indifférence, démesure et placidité, telles sont les conditions pour qu'un œuf de kesti argenté éclose, récita Baba Yaga. C'est pourquoi ils sont si rares. Cela ne se produit généralement que sur les lieux de bataille où des vies ont été gaspillées inutilement. Tu as déjà accepté, Inari.

Inari était encore plus en colère qu'avant : de lourds nuages noirs s'amassaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et les arbres, apeurés, courbaient leur ramure tandis que les animaux poussaient des hurlements à vous fendre l'âme.

— C'est un marché de dupe ! fit-elle d'une voix qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Un kesti argenté ! Comment un tel spécimen pourrait éclore dans une époque aussi raisonnable ? Ce n'est pas concevable !

Si Tenzô devait sans doute être complètement perdu par le tour que prenait la discussion, Neji arrivait quand même à suivre au vu de ses maigres connaissances dans cette affaire. Peu à peu, une idée folle germa dans sa tête. Dans n'importe quelles autres conditions, il ne serait jamais osé à émettre de telles suppositions, mais il était loin d'être dans une situation normale. Il s'avança un peu vers les trois créatures et, à regret, se mit à parler.

— Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit-il, dégoûté.

Baba Yaga lui fit un large sourire.

— Vraiment ?

— Folie et indifférence. Ce sont les conditions pour faire éclore votre œuf de... kesti, c'est ça ? Je crois savoir comment procéder.

— Eh bien, parle ! meugla Inari, excédée.

Neji déglutit avec peine.

— Si vous nous laissez rentrer chez nous sains et saufs, je peux vous livrer votre kesti dans moins de cinq ans. Mais il faudra que vous me le confiez.

C'était un pari dangereux et même complètement fou, mais au vu de ce qui leur était déjà arrivé, ils ne risquaient plus grand-chose. Neji regrettait seulement de ne pouvoir faire payer à ces êtres égoïstes la mort de leurs précédents employeurs Fushimi et Kongo, mais cela n'était que partie remise. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de sauver ce qui restait de leur pathétique équipe.

Inari grinça des dents.

— Cinq ans ? Tu te moques de moi, mortel ?

— Cinq ans, ce n'est pas grand-chose pour des dieux, insista Neji. Depuis combien de temps ce Yu possédait-il cet œuf ?

Neji répugnait à demander ainsi l'avis de Zetsu, mais cela était nécessaire pour convaincre cette déesse capricieuse. Zetsu ne parut nullement affecté par sa marque d'insolence.

— Depuis la dernière guerre.

Neji n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de temps cela représentait, mais au vu de la grimace qui ornait le visage de Hinata, cela devait être un temps considérable. Inari montra les dents.

— Cet imbécile ! Tenir un tel trésor entre les mains et gâcher son potentiel !

— Confiez-le moi, répéta Neji, un peu plus confiant déjà. Si dans moins de cinq ans je ne reviens pas ici avec votre kesti argenté, vous pourrez disposer de ma vie comme bon vous semble.

Inari parut hésiter, mais alors Baba Yaga se mit à rire à gorge déployée. La température baissa encore ; tous les animaux présents s'enfuirent sans un bruit, effrayés. Inari et Zetsu se tournèrent vers elle au moment où la végétation, prise dans la glace, commença à craqueler. Neji sentit des engelures se former sur sa peau à une vitesse impressionnante. Encore un degré de moins, et son corps risquait fort de tomber en syncope.

— Marché conclu, dit Baba Yaga à la place de ses compagnons. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ton idée va donner. T'as le sens des affaires, gamin.

Neji se força à lui faire un sourire crispé. Le givre qui s'était accumulé sur ses joues tomba.

Inari et Zetsu s'inclinèrent.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru se réveilla dans son propre lit par un beau matin ensoleillé. Il ne réagit d'abord pas : après tout, cela ne changeait en rien d'une journée ordinaire. Puis ses derniers souvenirs conscients lui revinrent en mémoire et il se leva d'un bond, abasourdi. Peu lui importait l'abominable mal de crâne qu'il ressentait : tout cela n'était pas normal ! N'était-il pas prisonnier de Zetsu ? Qu'étaient devenus Hinata, Neji et Tenzô ?

Peut-être était-il finalement mort et que cela était sa version personnelle du paradis ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer sa mère. Shikamaru grimaça.

S'il était mort, il n'était sûrement pas au paradis.

Yoshino avait son visage des jours ordinaires : bougon, le regard dur, elle avait sans doute déjà sur les lèvres un mot de reproche à l'intention de son fils. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle se mit à le disputer sur sa paresse avant de le forcer à se lever. Shikamaru était tellement habitué à ses brimades qu'il réagit sous le coup de l'habitude : il se leva sans hâte, fit son lit en prenant le plus de temps possible et alla se débarbouiller au rythme d'un escargot atteint d'arthrite. Durant tout ce temps, Yoshino ne cessa pas un instant de lui crier dessus. Quand enfin il se fut habillé et qu'il fut descendu à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, elle cessa de se déchaîner pour l'observer attentivement.

— Neji est passé hier, fit-elle, l'air grave. Il s'inquiétait de voir que tu n'étais pas réveillé.

On arrivait au cœur du problème. Confortablement assis à sa place à la table de la cuisine, Shikamaru avala une gorgée de soupe miso avant de demander, la voix rauque :

— Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

— Presque une semaine depuis que Tenzô et Neji t'ont ramené.

— Oh. Où est papa ?

— Il a eu une mission urgente il y a deux jours.

— Je vois.

En réalité, Shikamaru était plus confus que jamais mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était trop fatiguant de se poser trop de questions d'un coup alors qu'il lui suffisait d'aller voir Neji ou Tenzô pour avoir les réponses.

— Tu devrais rendre visite à Neji, dit justement Yoshino. Le pauvre garçon était dans tous ses états quand il a vu que tu ne te réveillais pas ! Il est venu tous les jours prendre de tes nouvelles !

Shikamaru avait du mal à croire cela de la part d'un garçon qui avait montré une opinion si basse de lui, mais pour ne pas contredire Yoshino, il hocha la tête et finit son petit déjeuner en silence. Satisfaite, sa mère rangea la vaisselle et le congédia.

Le village de Konoha n'avait pas changé. Les rues commerçantes étaient toujours aussi animées, la vie aussi paisible. Shikamaru sentit un bien-être incommensurable l'envahir. Dieux qu'il aimait ce village et ses habitants ! Même s'il y avait de beaux spécimens d'imbéciles et de connards (il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient), pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité le voir disparaître. Plusieurs de ses connaissances le saluèrent en passant, s'enquirent de sa santé. Il leur sortit des mots rassurants qu'ils acceptèrent sans se poser de questions.

Finalement, ses pas le menèrent devant la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka. Ino était en train de conseiller une vieille dame sur les arrangements floraux à faire à l'occasion d'un dîner qu'elle donnait en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de son petit-fils. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle s'excusa immédiatement auprès de sa cliente pour se diriger vers lui d'une démarche pressée.

— T'es réveillé ! fit-elle remarquer, ravie. On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, surtout ta mère.

Shikamaru lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

— Ouais, désolé. T'as des détails ?

— Sur quoi ?

— Ma mission, tout ça...

Ino lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de lui montrer l'intérieur de la boutique.

— Entre. On en discutera dans l'arrière-salle. Excusez-moi, Mme Takahashi, dit-elle en se tournant vers la vieille dame, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous laisser pour l'instant. Je suis sûre que ma cousine Kaori se fera un plaisir de vous aider une fois qu'elle sera de retour. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Mme Takahashi lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, ce n'est pas pressé. Tu peux aller t'occuper de ton petit ami. Je ne dirai pas un mot à ton père.

Ni Ino ni Shikamaru ne pensèrent à protester. Depuis le temps qu'on leur faisait ce genre d'insinuation dans leur dos ou devant eux, ils n'y prenaient plus garde, même si leur réflexe premier à chaque fois était de réprimer une grimace d'horreur. Cela faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point : jamais au grand jamais ils ne se marieraient ou sortiraient ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour contrarier leur entourage qui était un peu trop pressé de les voir en couple. Plutôt changer d'orientation sexuelle !

— C'est quoi, le secret ? demanda Shikamaru une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

— T'es gonflé de me dire ça ! s'écria Ino. On pensait tous que t'étais parti dans une mission de routine avec les deux Hyûga et ce type au regard louche, et ils reviennent quelques jours plus tard, en vous portant toi et Hinata, inconscients ! On a eu un mal fou à essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je crois que même maintenant, les seuls à être au courant sont Neji et Tenzô et peut-être le Hokage. C'est tout. C'est ce dernier qui a ordonné à vos familles de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, sinon tu penses que les Hyûga auraient déjà beuglé ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ino le couvait de ses yeux de biche. Shikamaru repensa à sa mission, à Fushimi et Kongo qui étaient morts de manière si horrible et inutile. Il se souvint de Hinata qui avait été possédée par Inari, de Zetsu et du visage anxieux de Neji (cette dernière image le laissa perplexe. Il n'avait pas un si bon souvenir de l'expression de Tenzô qui se trouvait pourtant juste à côté). Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il dit :

— J'en ai pas la moindre fichtre idée. Fait chier.

Ino comprit immédiatement : la discussion était close, du moins jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ait un semblant de réponse. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur. Shikamaru aurait été étonné et même inquiet du contraire.

— T'es pas drôle ! s'écria-t-elle, l'air fâchée. Très bien, garde tes petits secrets pour toi, tronche d'ahuri, mais la prochaine fois que j'aurais un truc intéressant, compte pas sur moi pour te le dire !

Sacrée Ino. Elle était si amoureuse de son rôle de mégère futile qu'il était presque impossible de l'en sortir. Shikamaru espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Ne plus voir Ino s'inquiéter sur son apparence ou faire ses caprices de diva, c'était la certitude que la fin du monde n'était pas loin.

Il la quitta quelques minutes plus tard après s'être assuré que la famille Yamanaka allait bien (le père d'Ino se portait à merveille, puisqu'il était amoureux fou. Shikamaru préféra éviter de demander les détails).

La propriété des Hyûga se trouvait dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de Konoha. Plus Shikamaru s'en approchait et moins il croisait de passants. Pour finir, il se retrouva seul à marcher dans des rues uniformes, quasiment aseptisées tellement elles étaient propres et identiques. N'eût été son sens de l'orientation sûr basé sur sa connaissance de la survie en forêt et sa maîtrise des ombres qui lui permettait de se localiser sans souci tant qu'il y avait de la lumière, il se serait sans doute perdu. Il n'osait imaginer ce que donnerait un citoyen lambda dans ce dédale truffé de pièges cachés. Car oui, il y avait des pièges, installés dans des endroits certes incongrus, mais qui étaient à coup sûr empruntés par des ninja, donc les seuls visiteurs susceptibles d'être dangereux. Shikamaru n'ignorait pas qu'il ne s'agissait que du premier niveau de sécurité, car il était encore loin de la porte d'entrée.

Il arriva devant l'immense portail traditionnel après avoir déjoué une bonne quinzaine de pièges rudimentaires. Les gardes postés de chaque côté le regardèrent de haut.

— Bonjour, fit-il, pas le moins du monde inquiété. J'aimerais parler à Neji Hyûga de la Bunke. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Les gardes prirent un air menaçant, mais Shikamaru se contenta de bailler et attendit. Il s'était bien retrouvé pris entre Inari et Zetsu, alors deux pauvres larbins tout justes bons à rester immobiles devant une porte, ça ne l'impressionnait guère.

— Qui le demande ? grogna le larbin de gauche.

— Shikamaru Nara, du clan Nara.

Au moins, avec des origines pareilles, il était certain de ne pas se faire renvoyer comme un malpropre du premier coup. Les Hyûga étaient très respectueux envers les familles installées de longue date à Konoha, celles qui pouvaient de vanter d'avoir des origines japonines sûres comme les Nara. Cela déplaisait fortement à Shikamaru d'abuser de son statut mais il n'allait pas avoir de scrupules maintenant. Le garde de droite hocha la tête et ouvrit une petite porte sur le côté.

— Entrez, dit-il. Notre chef Hiashi vous attendait.

— Hein ? s'étonna Shikamaru. Mais c'est à Neji que je veux parler !

— Les ordres sont formels. Hiashi voulait vous voir avant que vous ne soyez conduit à Neji.

Shikamaru accepta de les suivre à contrecœur. Neji était-il au courant de cet arrangement ou était-il forcé par la loyauté qu'il devait au chef de son clan ?

Les couloirs dans lesquels on le mena ressemblaient beaucoup aux rues qu'il avait eu à traverser, en plus renfermé peut-être. Shikamaru se sentait devenir claustrophobe à chaque nouveau pas.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle d'entraînement dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà trois personnes : Neji, Hinata et un homme au visage dur que Shikamaru reconnut comme étant Hiashi Hyûga, l'actuel chef du clan. Le larbin s'inclina bien bas et les laissa pour retourner à son poste.

Soudain gêné, Shikamaru dévisagea Neji en silence tandis que ce dernier en faisait de même de son côté. Il avait même réussi à faire abstraction de Hinata et de Hiashi. Neji était en nage : il avait visiblement passé les dernières heures à s'entraîner avec Hiashi. Fasciné, Shikamaru suivit du regard une goutte de sueur qui partait de sa tempe, coulait de plus en plus bas pour disparaître dans le creux de son cou...

— Nara, dit soudain Hiashi en interrompant le cours de ses rêveries. Soyez le bienvenu dans notre humble demeure. Je vois avec plaisir que vous vous portez mieux.

Shikamaru reprit à grand-peine son calme. Il était l'héritier de son clan ; ce genre de politesse était de mise même s'il considérait tout cela comme du verbiage inutile et pédant.

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, bafouilla-t-il, pas encore bien remis. Croyez bien que je suis navré d'avoir causé le moindre souci aux membres éminents de votre famille et j'accepte votre accueil avec la plus grande déférence.

Hiashi lui fit signe de s'asseoir au fond de la salle, là où se trouvaient des coussins confortables posés à même le tatami. Hinata y était déjà installée. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé en voyant Shikamaru s'approcher.

— Hinata, va nous préparer du thé, ordonna Hiashi.

— Bi... bien !

Elle partit en un bond, si gênée que le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Shikamaru soupira intérieurement. L'attachement que lui témoignait la jeune fille commençait à devenir embarrassant. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lors de leur mission mais il n'y avait pas apporté plus d'importance que cela, car il se disait qu'ils n'auraient que peu d'occasions de se revoir...

Un seul coup d'œil en direction de Neji le força à réévaluer la situation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la seule présence de ce garçon le mettait dans un état étrange : l'estomac noué, les genoux tremblants, il avait bien du mal à trouver ses mots face à Hiashi. Neji lui fit un sourire hésitant, à peine plus qu'un rictus sur ses lèvres, et Shikamaru se sentit si heureux qu'il en resta pantois durant une bonne minute. Hiashi lui lança un regard sévère.

— Mon neveu m'a rapporté une bien étrange histoire, dit-il. Est-il vrai que vous avez croisé un membre de l'Akatsuki ?

— Hein ? Euh, je veux dire, je...

Derrière Hiashi, Neji secoua la tête, l'air contrit. Shikamaru se força à reprendre ses esprits.

— Je ne pense pas avoir les permissions requises pour vous faire part des détails.

C'était une réponse basique de tout ninja qui ne souhaitait pas parler des secrets qu'il avait à garder. Hiashi comprit immédiatement.

— Je vois. J'en suis navré. Vous transmettrez mes hommages au Hokage.

Quoi qu'ait pu raconter Neji pour justifier de l'échec de leur mission, cela devait être d'importance pour que le Hokage y soit mêlé. Neji lui fit un véritable sourire cette fois ; le cœur de Shikamaru bondit dans sa poitrine.

La discussion sur leur mission était visiblement close. Shikamaru accepta le thé que lui proposa Hinata à son retour, puis, une heure plus tard, il partit sans avoir eu le moindre début de réponse.

Il attendit bien deux semaines, mais pas une seule fois Neji ne vint le voir pour en parler. Il était impossible de tirer une phrase cohérente de Hinata ; quant à Tenzô, il avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Les rapports officiels mentionnaient une confrontation avec un membre de l'Akatsuki, ce Zetsu qui avait pris Shikamaru en otage. Comment ils réussirent à s'en sortir vivants et à rentrer à Konoha, il n'en sut rien. On classa vite l'affaire ; Shikamaru reçut quelques mots de félicitation de la part de ses proches pour avoir survécu à Zetsu, mais il n'en tira aucune fierté.

Il ne se retrouva vraiment en face de Neji qu'au tournoi chûnin. Ce fut là qu'il revit aussi Tenzô.

Peu de temps après, ce dernier changeait de nom et Shikamaru, fraîchement promus au rang de chûnin avec Neji et une certaine Sachiko Hatake, dut changer d'équipe.

Mais ceci est, comme on dit, une autre histoire.

**FIN**


End file.
